The Fae Prince
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: A young Prince of the Fae is exiled to Earth by order of the King of the Seelie Court. While exploring this new world he runs into John and Dean Winchester and decides that perhaps it is better to hide among the Hunters instead of being the Hunted. Eventual M/M slash. Not Wincest as Sam and Dean are not related. They aren't even the same species.
1. Chapter 1- Hello, World

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 1

**Hello World**

On either side the river lie

Long fields of barley and of rye,

That clothe the world and meet the sky;

And thro' the field the road runs by

To many towered Camelot

And up and down the people go,

Gazing where the lilies blow

Round an island there below,

The island of Shalott

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809 - 1892

With a loud crack the ancient Oak tree split and a door opened. Light poured out into the world; blue and cold and unearthly. The Oak cracked from side to side and a body came through. It was more or less tossed out of the tree and a man landed on his hands and knees. Behind him the oak slammed closed, very much a door being slammed. There were no words but the finality of the closing was unmistakable and the words "Get out and stay out" may not have been shouted but they were clearly understood.

The man rolled on to his ass and looked back at the tree. Now that his head was up it could be seen that he was more of a boy than man; perhaps 16 or so but not more than 18. He had a finely drawn face surrounded by slightly long, soft chestnut hair. His fox tail shaped eyes were the color of the ocean waves and slightly slanted.

"Well fine, you ass." he shouted at the now closed door. "If that's the way you feel about it, I'm gone. "

He stood and started to brush the dirt, leaves and moss from his body. He seemed somewhat bemused by his own clothing. There was nothing strange about it but he fingered the soft russet leather pants and vest as if he had never seen them before. He tested the feel of the surface and ran his hand downing the lacing holding the vest to his body. His boots were of thicker stuff and he had what appeared to be bronze armbands around each bicep.

When he felt he had shaken off as much debris as possible he reached for a moleskin cape lying near his feet, wrapped it around his naked shoulders and began to study the surrounding landscape. He turned in a complete circle and held out his hands, fingers spread, feeling his way through the air. He wiggled them, closed his eyes and laughed. A squirrel overhead chittered down at him and he raised his face to the sound.

"Good day to you too, squirrel. Am I invading your space?" He opened his eyes and stared into the flat, dark eyes of the rodent. "You can't tell me where I am, can you?"

He laughed again and turned in another circle, this time keeping his eyes on the small piece of sky between the trees. He traced the path of a high flying hawk. "You better hide, Mr. Squirrel. It's not safe out here."

Something made his mind up and he started moving north along the forest floor.

XXXXXXX

After a good bit of wandering he came to the very edge of the woods and looked out over a fallow field. It had once been a farm as evidenced by the existence of a still standing farm house over in the distance, a hill or two away. Evening was coming on and the temperature was dropping along with the sun. He pulled his cloak around him more tightly and was interested to see lights appearing in the house.

Making a quick decision he set out, hoping for warmth and maybe a friendly face and something to eat. His boots swept through the half tall grass, a susurrant voice in the night. In no time at all his long legs brought him to the porch and then to the screened door. Lifting a hand to tap he paused.

He could feel human hearts beating inside and those hearts were beating out of rhythm. One was full of fear and one swooned, besieged by an inhuman touch. He felt something that should not be found inside a human house. It was a dark piece of his home world and should not be allowed here. Without waiting for permission he opened the door and stepped inside.

Following the sound of heart beats he tracked the fearful heart up the stairs and found a woman kneeling against a door, fear in her eyes in addition to the fear in her heart. Her head was pressed against the door and she looked to him for help,

He put out his hand. She grasp it tightly and pulled herself up off the floor. She appeared to be an older human with gray hair and deep lines etched into her face. His appearance seemed to kindle hope in her sad eyes.

"Are you the one Dr. Griffith called to help us?" Without waiting for him to answer she begged, with tears starting. "Please save my son. He's in there with that thing. Please help him."

"I will help, I promise you." He responded. "Go down the stairs and wait. We will be there soon."

Before she left she asked, "What is your name?"

He responded quietly, 'I am Sam Fallen. Now go, let me help your boy."

He laid his fingers on the door knob and with a whimper the woman fled down stairs, leaving her life in a stranger's hands.

He opened the door and stepped inside. In the moonlight he saw what he had feared, what he had felt even from outside the house. On the bed lay a young man, pale and thin, almost bloodless, and riding him was a creature of the dark, a succubus of the Unseelie Court. She turned from her work, the work of bleeding the young man dry and stared at Samisfallen.

"Get off of him." Samisfallen ordered. "You do not belong here. Flee if you can."

She laughed. "What are you doing here, young Prince? You are not in your proper place either. Why do you think you can order me from my prey?" Her voice was dry, crumbled autumn leaves stirred by the wind; a malicious whisper in this human house.

He took another step towards her; she backed away from her victim, hurling herself into a dark corner and faced Samisfallen.

"You know who I am," he said. "You then also know what I can do to you. Why do you think you can fight?"

She raised her wispy arms, all glamour fallen from her. She was revealed as a horrid thing made of dust and fog. No longer could she hold the form that had so entranced the young man; the man who had allowed her entrance to his bed. She made a warding motion, as if to drive Samisfallen away but it made no difference.

He fell on her as she had fallen on the young man. His teeth held on to her wispy neck and drained her of all that she had taken. It took only moments as she wailed and keened, weaker with every cry until all that was left of her was cobwebs on the wall. Samisfallen wiped the same cobwebs from his lips.

He looked to the young man on the bed. After all, he had promised the woman that they would come. The man now seemed at peace; no longer thrashing and fighting something he couldn't even see. Samisfallen heard voices below. It sounded like human men were in the house and he wanted nothing to do with them. There was too much here unexplained.

When he heard hurried footsteps on the stair he fled out the open window to the roof of the porch. Looking below he saw a long, dark car that had not been there before. He suspected that this was the late arrival of the 'help' that the woman's Dr. Griffith had promised. Even living outside this world Samisfallen knew this most likely meant Hunters.

Hunters were dangerous. They saw more than most folk and once alerted they would track him down. He had to make a quick decision; run or bluff? He dropped from the roof to the ground and walked around the car. Overhead he heard the volume of their speech increase and knew they were looking out the window. The old lady had told them about him and now they were looking for the stranger.

He quickly made his choice and leaned casually against the back of their car. He waited for them.

There were two of them. One was thick and dark and the other young and quicksilver. They both carried shotguns and appeared with the old lady behind them. She pointed at him and he heard her say "He did it. He helped us."

They cautiously approached, keeping the weapons in their hands.

"So," the older man said, "I hear you helped Mrs. Bradley and her son out here." He looked Samisfallen over then put out his hand. "I'm John Winchester and this is my son, Dean. We didn't know there was another Hunter after this thing."

Samisfallen uncurled himself and shook John Winchester's hand. "I am Sam, Sam Fallen. It's nice to meet other Hunters. I've been following this thing since it killed some teenagers over in Granville Kentucky. Lucky I tracked it down here. Mrs. Bradley's son was just about gone."

John Winchester looked around to make sure Mrs. Bradley had gone back into the house. "Fallen, Fallen, I don't believe I've heard the name in Hunter's circles before. You say you're from Kentucky?"

Sam completely straightened up. He topped Winchester by a good six inches. "I don't think I need to explain myself to you. You certainly don't need my family history or my birth certificate. I just got rid of a nasty succubus that has been draining men all over the country. That should be enough of an introduction for you. I don't see you waiving identification in my face."

The younger man stepped up. "Whoa, you two, back down. We're all friends here."

"Dean," John Winchester growled. "Just making sure."

John turned back to Sam. "Just exactly how did you get rid of that Succubus and how did you know what it was? It seems you know a lot for someone who's hardly out of middle school."

"I'm old enough to be on my own." Samisfallen was getting irritated at this human. He turned to the son, who seemed a little less harsh. "You don't look that old yourself."

"Yeah, maybe so," Dean responded. "But I'm still working with my Dad. You seem pretty much alone. How's that working out for you? It seems sort of like performing without a net. What do you do when you need backup? Or do you know everything there is to know already." Dean's words were smoothed with a smile.

John Winchester looked around. "Where's your car?"

"You guys sure ask a lot of questions." Samisfallen said. "Maybe I travel light."

Now Dean objected. "Traveling light is one thing. You appear to be traveling with nothing. How did you kill that succubus, anyhow? There's nothing left upstairs at all. Usually there's something left behind: goo or ectoplasm or ashes or something. Your succubus ganking seems awfully clean."

Sam shrugged. "I used a blessed iron knife and she dissipated. Maybe she was a kind you haven't seen before."

"Maybe you're a kind we haven't seen before." John Winchester muttered under his breath.

Dean once again intervened. "Come on, Dad. Back down. The succubus is gone and we should be celebrating, not chewing each other out." He turned to Samisfallen.

"Since you don't seem to have a vehicle, how would you like to come with us? We're going to hunt up a bar with women, beer and burgers. Want to join us, Sam?"

"What do you think, Dad?" Dean went on. "Shouldn't we take Sam along with us? After all it was his hunt. We didn't have to do anything."

"Sure, Dean." John responded. "Good idea. Just give me a minute to call Bobby and tell him about the hunt and then we'll go find that bar." John pulled his phone out and walked away.

Samisfallen turned to Dean. "I'm just going in to speak to Mrs. Bradley. I'll be right back out." He walked away but he could feel Dean's eyes on his back, watching, judging and speculating. In spite of the obvious distrust Samisfallen was finding this Dean human attractive. He let his mind wander to its own speculation. The young Hunter had possibilities. He was almost fallen pretty.

Inside the house Samisfallen listened for human heart beats. They led him back upstairs to the son's room. Once there he saw her sitting beside the bed, running her fingers through her son's hair.

He went to her and touched her face. "Be at peace now." He said. "Your son will recover and be well." He then turned to the young man on the bed and ran his fingers' down the pale face. He imparted to both of them some of the energy the succubus had stolen and both human's faces relaxed. Mrs. Bradley was overcome by the urge to sleep.

Samisfallen took her hand. "He will be well in the morning. You should rest now." He helped her walk to her bedroom door and left her there. As he walked back through the house he cast spells from side to side, insuring peace and protection. He then closed the front door behind him and made sure that it was locked.

Standing at the head of the porch steps he measured the Winchesters. John was standing a ways away near some trees, talking still on his phone to the mysterious "Bobby". Dean was right in front of him by the car holding a little box with twinkling red lights in his hand. The box also seemed to be making a squealing noise. Dean looked up from the box and stared at Samisfallen.

Samisfallen went down the stairs to Dean and the Hunter turned off the red lights and put the box in the car.

"Ready to go now, Sam?" Dean asked. "By the way, I was thinking; I don't mean to disparage your fashion choices but I don't see a lot of guys in bars wearing capes. I think I better loan you something else to wear or we might be fighting our way in and out of a back county bar."

Dean pulled a duffel bag out of the back seat and rooted around in his packed clothes. Sam pulled off his cloak and began to unlace his vest.

Dean turned back with a flannel shirt in his hand and froze. "Holy, crap. You really need something a little less, less, well. I just don't know what to call it. You wear this stuff all the time and no one has ever given you grief about it?"

Samisfallen looked down at his chest. "Why would someone have a problem with what I'm wearing?"

Dean studied the young man's chest, laced into a skin tight leather vest that stopped short of Sam's belly button. He reached out a hand to touch the armbands. "You look like an extra in a Conan the Barbarian film."

"Here," the young Hunter said. "Put these on and give me your vest."

Dean handed him a white t-shirt and a blue plaid flannel and eyed Sam's naked broad chest. Just then John Winchester returned. He carried a flask in his hand.

"Here Sam, in honor of our new friendship, let's share a drink." He handed the flask to Sam. "It's kind of a tradition in these parts."

Samisfallen wanted to point out the fallacies in that little speech but decided if John Winchester wanted him to pass some kind of test he would appease the man for the sake of Dean. He was growing more interested in Dean with each interaction and he wanted a place in their car.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Will-'o-the-Wisp

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 2

**The Will-o'-the-Wisp**

Willows whiten, aspens quiver,

Little breezes dusk and shiver

Thro' the wave that runs for ever

By the island in the river

Flowing down to Camelot

Four gray walls, and four gray towers,

Overlook a space of flowers

And the silent isle embowers

The Lady of Shalott

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809 1892

Samisfallen drank from John Winchesters little flask and watched Winchester's eyes as he did so. He knew that the Hunter was looking for a sign that Sam was bothered by the Holy Water spiked whiskey; looking for choking, steaming, any sign at all that Sam was of demon kind.

When nothing happened John seemed disappointed and Dean looked disapproving but while John was staring at Sam, Dean was staring at his father. Sam started to hand the flask back to John.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester. That's a little strong for me." Sam made his eyes appear to water, emphasizing his apparent youth and innocence, but he had noticed that John was twisting a ring around his finger, making it look like a small nervous habit. When Sam handed back the flask somehow that ring gashed his hand and blood welled up. Samisfallen felt the burn of silver on his skin.

"God damn it, Winchester." Sam barked. "Enough. Have I passed your tests? Did you think I would not know what you're doing?" He turned away from the Hunters and stared out over the fields and made to leave.

Dean put a hand on his arm. "Please don't leave, Sam." he said. "I promise no more, not even a Christo."

Sam laughed. "You're as bad as your father. Maybe just a little more sneaky but you're two of a kind. Here, I'll give you your shirts back. Give me my vest and I'll be on my way."

'Now, son," John Winchester said. "No need to be hasty. You're a stranger to us. Why wouldn't we take precautions? The question is, why aren't you doing the same?"

Sam managed to look wide-eye and young. "I know that you were called in by Mrs. Bradley's doctor to help her son. Why would I be suspicious of you?" All through this play acting Samisfallen was careful not to let any of his blood fall. The effect of Fae blood on the human world would not be something the Hunters could ignore. He stuck the hand inside his waistband and hope the wound would stop leaking soon. He could have healed it but that would be sure to alert John's suspicions again.

"See, Dad," Dean chimed in. "He really is too young to be out on his own. We should take him with us, just to keep him safe. Otherwise we could end up scraping him off a floor somewhere."

"Come on, Sam." Dean turned to him. "Get in the car. I'll buy you some dinner."

Still acting hesitant Sam climbed into the back seat of the Impala, confident that the Winchesters had no idea that they had helped him end up exactly where he wanted to be.

XXXXXXX

They took Samisfallen to a local bar that was more than it appeared. Even from the parking lot Samisfallen could feel the tingle of wards and passing through the front door came close to being painful for him. Several heads turned as they entered and he was afraid that perhaps some of these people could feel him.

After sitting down at a table he realized from the various comments he heard that it was the oddity of the Winchesters showing up with a teenage boy in tow that was attracting all the attention. Evidently these Winchesters didn't mix well with their fellow Hunters. Sam could tell the high number of Hunters around him like a rabbit could tell a hawk was on the wing. He was careful not to attract any more attention than he had already.

When the waitress came to the table John ordered beer for himself and Dean and 'a coke for the kid'. Samisfallen wondered what 'a coke' was and if he would like it. She seemed to already know what John and Dean would like to eat but had to ask him what he wanted. In a small voice he asked if they had salads. Dean Winchester rolled his eyes.

When he asked for water even the waitress stared. He felt like he was failing another test but had no idea how to pass. He could not eat dead meat. Even after it was cooked it still smelled of death to him. He didn't know if he could sit between two meat eaters and act relaxed. He could only try to not get sick. The food arrived and the Winchesters set land speed records eating. Samisfallen was a lot slower but he appreciated the various flavors in his salad more, he thought.

When he raised his hand to drink the 'coke' that the woman brought he noticed that the gash on the back of his hand was still leaking. Dean reached out to grab his hand and Sam recoiled.

"Here, now." Dean said. "I didn't mean to scare you but we should bandage that cut before it gets infected. We have a medical kit in the car. I can go get it."

"No, don't bother," Sam said. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch. It'll heal on its own."

"Don't be foolish, son." John Winchester said. "A hunter needs to be very careful. You never know what your hands might be into next. Let Dean bandage the thing."

San looked the older man in the eyes and wondered why it was Dean's job to bandage up the gash when it was John's fault that it was there in the first place. Samisfallen was getting the idea that John felt nothing was his fault and that the man never doubted for a minute that whatever he did was always for a good reason and therefore excusable.

It was just another piece of the Winchester puzzle and Samisfallen put it away to think about in the dark when he was supposed to be sleeping.

While Dean went to the car to fetch the kit another man came over and sat in Dean's seat next to Sam.

He looked a good match to John; hard, closed off and sure of his view of the world.

"Rafe," John greeted him with just his name.

"Winchester," the man responded and raised the beer he was carrying to his lips. After a sip he said, "Who's the kid? You taking on apprentices?" Rafe laughed at his own joke, exposing a line of broken teeth hiding behind his gray flecked moustache.

"This is Sam Fallen. Sam, Rafe Crosswell." John grudgingly responded. "Who I travel with is my own business, Rafe."

Dean came back to the table carrying the medical kit and squeezed a chair in on the other side of Sam. "Lo, Rafe," Dean said.

Rafe saluted with the beer bottle. "Dean. Oh, I see. This your friend, Dean?" Somehow, and for no reason, Crosswell made the relationship sound improper.

Dean's eyes flashed and John laid a hand on his son's arm. "What'd want, Rafe?"

"Want to do you a favor, Winchester. If you are trying to train another kid I got a kid sized hunt for you; a Will-o'-Wisp beside the road near Grainger. Interested?"

"Why would anyone want to chase a ghost light, Rafe? Aren't they pretty much toys for tourists?" John shrugged.

Rafe scratched a large, fleshy ear, pulling it low against his jaw. Samisfallen was repulsed. Everything sang wrong, wrong, wrong to Sam. The man was tainted, a halo of grey memories dimmed whatever soul remained to the older Hunter. Evil fingered its way over the man's flesh. Samisfallen wondered if the man was physically ill or if it was only his psyche that was damaged.

Samisfallen flinched when Dean unexpectedly pulled at his hand. He had completely forgotten about Dean and the medical kit. Dean had a wad of cotton in his hand and was attempting to blot a burning liquid over the gash.

Sam pulled away from the pain, well aware that Dean had Fae blood on the cotton now.

"Don't be a baby," Dean said. "It's only peroxide for cleaning out the wound."

Sam put out his other hand and took the cotton pad from Dean's fingers. Once he had it in his own hand he breathed easier. No one seemed to notice the blood stain fade from red to silver and take on an iridescent sheen as it drank the burning liquid.

"I'll do it," Sam responded. Give me the bandage too. I'm not afraid. I just don't like to be touched. Not by you or anyone else."

Rafe snorted and then, of course, leaned over and put his hand on Sam's thigh. "That's a shame," the man said. "You being such a pretty thing and all; I bet Dean would like to touch you."

John Winchester stood up suddenly. "Alright Crosswell, that's enough. Leave the kid alone."

"Fine," Rafe answered. "Keep the kid for yourself. About the Will-o-Wisp, this one's turned bad. It's not just pretty lights on the hills. It's started chasing people and darting over the road in front of cars. A couple of kids had to be found by the Forest Rescue people and there have been several crashes from people trying to avoid it. Someone is going to end up dead, eventually."

He sat the beer down on the table, finally finished and continued to dig his fingers into Sam's thigh. "I was going to take it out as a public service. Then I see you sitting here with some kid who still is wearing training wheels and I thought you might be interested."

Dean also stood and pulled Sam away from Rafe's groping hand. "Fine, we'll take it. Dad, we'll be in the car, Ok?" He turned and left with Samisfallen trailing behind.

XXXXXXX

Samisfallen climbed into the Impala's back seat and Dean settled in shotgun. "Here's your bandage, Sam." Dean said handling back the giant size Johnson & Johnson band aide. "That should be big enough. There's more in the kit if it falls off." Dean then also handed back the medical kit. "Slide this under the seat for me, won't you?"

Samisfallen was happy to get the gash out of sight. Now he could let it heal over. Fae blood dripping and mending everything it touched was no longer a problem, he hoped. He simply had to take care that large amounts of it didn't get loose in this world.

He leaned forward and put his hand on the back of Dean's seat. "Dean, what was wrong with that man?" he asked.

Dean glanced back at Sam. "What do you mean, wrong"

"I think he is sick. Perhaps even physically sick," Samisfallen answered.

Dean snorted. "Rafe Crosswell has perfected the art of being an asshole. Don't let it bother you. He's OK backup on a hunt as long as you remember that his number one priority is covering his own ass. Dad will be out soon and we'll get far away from Crosswell. Dad can't stand the man either."

The two sat quietly in the car. Dean watched the bar door and Samisfallen leaned his head back and watched the stars through the rear window. The night was quiet except for the occasional hoot of a hunting owl or the stealthy rustling in the underbrush of small animals going about their business.

Samisfallen relaxed, comfortable in the silence. He thought he was doing pretty well in this world. He had only been here one day and he was fed and sheltered and had companions to help him learn the human ways. He had handled the initial interaction with humans fairly well and hopefully had soothed John Winchester's suspicions.

Perhaps, if all went well, he might even have found a place in the world with these Hunters. He liked Dean a lot. John was not his first choice as a companion but it looked like Dean could not be separated from his father.

John came out of the bar about fifteen minutes later. He slid into the driver's seat and turned to see both his passengers. "I got the location of this Will-o'-Wisp out of Rafe. If it has turned dangerous, as Rafe claims, we can most likely take it out tomorrow might. These things are usually pretty easy to stop. I'm just concerned it might have been captured by a spirit."

Dean perked up. This sounded more interesting than just chasing some wimpy ghost light over the hills trying to douse it with a refreshing bath of Holy Water. "Why would a spirit want a ghost light? I never heard of that."

"It happens," John said. "A vengeful spirit will use the ghost light as bait to lure victims closer. I've seen it once in the West Virginia hills, near an abandoned coalmine. I'll look it up in the journal when we get to the motel." He then turned to look Samisfallen full in the face.

"Do you want to stay with us, Sam?" he asked. "No one is holding you here if you have your own plans. You can stay with us and go do this hunt tomorrow night, if you like. It's up to you."

Samisfallen had been thinking about the sprite the Hunters called a Will-o'-the-Wisp. He knew, better than they, exactly what it was. It was called a Fae Lantern in his world, used to adorn the trees at night. It sounded like the little thing somehow leaked out into the earth world and had become lost. The whole idea of one of the harmless creatures being captured by something evil was revolting. Samisfallen hoped he'd be able to send it home.

If he couldn't find a way to return it he would most likely eat it to end its misery. They were sociable little things and he was sure it was very unhappy here. His thoughts were interrupted by John's question.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.

John made a noise deep in his throat. "Daydreaming is not a safe trait for a Hunter, Sam. You'll have to get that under control. I asked if you wanted to stay with us and go to the hunt tomorrow night."

Samisfallen straightened up. John could make you feel like the slightest little thing you did was wrong. He wondered how Dean stood up to the constant belittling day after day. He dared to glance at Dean but he was staring out the side window as if Sam's answer made no difference to him

"I would very much appreciate it, Mr. Winchester. I have no place to go now that I've hunted the succubus down. My plans are completely open. You might say, I haven't got any plans or any place to be." Samisfallen hoped that was the right answer.

John furled his brow. "About that, Sam, where is your family? Aren't they worried about you? What are you, 16, maybe 17 years old? I know I would be out looking for my teenager if he just up and disappeared one day. Are we likely to be hassled by the cops if they catch you with us?

Now Dean turned around and become involved in the discussion. "Yeah, what about that, Sam? I don't want to be accused of baby snatching."

Samisfallen laughed. "I can guarantee that no one is reporting me missing or looking for me. My father literally tossed me out the door and slammed it behind me. I think the exact words were 'Get out and stay out'. I'm free and clear. I suppose you could claim me as another son, if you wanted to, Mr. Winchester.

John Winchester turned back around in his seat. "Ok, I'm going to take your word for it. I think though from now on get used to calling me 'Dad' instead of Mr. Winchester. Follow Dean's lead if you're not sure how to act. Dean, let me introduce you to your little brother, Sam."

Dean laughed. "Great, I was never comfortable being an only child anyway." There was suddenly a silence in the car as if something unspoken cut between the Winchesters, a secret they shared, a shadow on their souls. Samisfallen felt sorrow, old and bitter in the air.

John pulled out of the bar parking lot and stopped shortly thereafter at a liquor store. Samisfallen was surprised and Dean looked uncomfortable. "Dad, do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked softly.

"Dean, I'm your father, I can decide how much I want to drink without your input. Put a sock in it." The older man went into the store and Dean turned to Sam. "Listen Sam, sometimes my Dad can get a little hard to handle when he's had too much to drink. Just stay out of his way and let me take the lead. You don't need to get involved or be afraid, no matter what happens."

Samisfallen thought back to the literal fireworks that went off when his father lost his temper. No human could possibly match that and Samisfallen had survived. He was pretty sure that John Winchester would be no match up against the King of the Fae.

John finally pulled into a small country motel and got two rooms, a single for him and a double for the boys. Dean appeared to be uncomfortable with the arrangement. He had seen how much liquor John had purchased and getting his own room was a bad sign. Dean had seen this act before and had a couple of scars to prove it.

They entered their room and Samisfallen was very pleased to be finally alone with the young Hunter. They chose beds and Samisfallen flung himself down to watch Dean strip for a shower. The Fae Prince wrapped his arms behind his head and enjoyed the show, pleased to find out with certainty exactly how right he had been about the young Hunter. Dean had no idea what he was sharing a room with and innocence was not a trait that Samisfallen owned.

When Dean came back out of the bathroom all damp and pink cheeked from the warmth Samisfallen was pretending to be asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Forest Hunt

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 3

**Forest Hunt**

By the margin, willow-veil'd,

Slide the heavy barges trail'd

By slow horses, and unhail'd

The shallop flitteth silken-sail'd

Skimming down to Camelot

But who hath seen her wave her hand?

Or at the casement seen her stand?

Or is she known in all the land,

The Lady of Shalott?

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

Samisfallen stood silent under the trees. They were out on the hunt for the Will-o'-Wisp In the woods beyond Grainger. John Winchester had marshalled his troops like he was the general of an army and stationed them in predetermined points. This was not a spot that Samisfallen would have picked but he was in no mood to start a fight with John Winchester.

First of all he would have had to explain how it was he knew where the Wisp mostly likely would be found and secondly, after the demonstration last night he had no desire to fire up the older man's temper again.

After Dean's shower they had been settling into their beds when John knocked at the door. Dean had checked first, of course, and then opened the door to his father. John, obviously already drunk in such a short period of time, had strutted into the room, barking commands. "Shut the door, check the salt lines. Have you cleaned the weapons? You need to sleep; we're leaving early in the morning."

John's voice cracked like a whip against Dean's face. Sam saw the younger man's lips tighten, evidently holding in his response. It appeared that Dean had learned long ago not to answer, just nod, when his father became a drunken bore.

When he couldn't get a rise out of Dean John turned on Samisfallen. It looked to the Fae like this human wanted a fight. The Prince determined that Winchester wasn't going to get a fight out of him. He would do as the younger Hunter asked and follow Dean's lead. Samisfallen resisted the urge to get up and kick the sot out of their room.

"Did Dean tell you the rules?" the older man barked. "No questions, no arguing, just do as you're told and everything will come out right. I'll keep you safe, it's my job. The only way you'll get hurt on my watch is if you don't follow my rules."

The man had a partially full bottle of whisky with him and he tossed back a hit. "I'm going down the street for a bit. I'll come and get you in the morning so be ready."

John turned to leave and staggered into Dean. John shoved the younger man out of the way, evidently still looking for that fight. He then threw open the door and left.

Samisfallen restrained himself and watched the younger man's face. Dean looked heart-broken. His idol had a number of cracks in it as far as Samisfallen could see,

"I'm sorry, Sam," Dean said. He went and lay down on his bed. "It's my fault."

"How could that possibly be your fault?" Samisfallen was stunned.

"In the car I made that crack about being an only child. I should have kept my mouth shut." Dean answered. "I had a brother once. His name was Sam too. He died in a fire along with my mother and every time something reminds Dad about that night his first impulse is to drink the memories away."

"When did this happen? Samisfallen asked.

"Almost fourteen years ago."

"Fourteen years and he still uses it as an excuse to be a drunken ass?" as soon as the words left Samisfallen's mouth he knew it was a mistake. You do not insult another man's God.

Dean sat up and glared. "It's not an excuse. It's real pain. I know because it still hurts me too. Sometimes I'll go out to a bar with him and drink the place dry trying to forget the screaming."

Samisfallen gave up on both the father and the son. You can't argue with grief no matter how old and well used it had become. He rolled over and pretended to sleep.

An hour later he listened to the even breath of his roommate and decided it was safe to move. He never needed to sleep; at least not to sleep the way that humans did. In this dark, quiet box he felt cut off from the world. No sky, no breeze, no feeling of the earth turning under his feet, rushing through space and taking him with it.

He slipped outside and stood in a clearing behind the motel, his face turned to the sky. He drank the moonlight like water and rested. He rested until John Winchester came staggering back to the room, banging and clattering and swearing his way along. His peace broken and trampled underfoot Samisfallen waited for the Hunter to get into his room and then the Fae Prince went back to Dean. He felt better now and decided to spend the rest of the night meditating on the strangeness of humans.

XXXXXXX

Now Samisfallen was standing out in the woods, on a Winchester hunt. He was supposedly in the safest spot, placed so because John Winchester regarded him as the least of them; too young, too inexperienced, too trusting. He decided to hell with John Winchester, the great commander. He was going to find the sprite. These Hunters called it a Will-o'-Wisp and Samisfallen smiled at the name.

He moved through the woods like a shadow, passing close to John but unobserved. Dean was posted on the other side of a small stream and both men were scanning for the sprite. Samisfallen could already see the glow of the little nymph, lying in the grass of a clearing. He thought that was an odd thing for a tree Lantern to do so he approached carefully.

The little creature was trapped in the grass, lying on the breast of a spirit. Its light was failing and its life was being siphoned away by the gray, unnatural mist in the grass. Samisfallen approached and the sprite attempted to rise but the spirit plucked it from the air and clutched at it.

Samisfallen decided to go get Dean. They could lay this ghost together. They could dig up the bones buried beneath the spirit and free the sprite by using the Hunter's standby cure, fire.

He drifted again through the woods until he stood six feet behind the young Hunter. "Dean"

Dean whirled. "Sam, what are you going here? You're supposed to be fifty feet west, where Dad put you."

"Come with me," Sam responded. "I have found the Wisp and it is, as your father said, bound to a spirit. Do you want me to show you?"

Dean stared. "Let me get Dad. I'm sure he'll have something to say about this. He doesn't like changes to his plans."

"Can we not take care of this together? " Samisfallen asked. "It is only a small Wisp and a single spirit. Surely three Hunters is a bit of overkill." Sam could see the distress in Dean's eyes.

In the end, Dean went for his father and Sam followed. The older Hunter was angry at being disobeyed and complained all the way to the clearing.

"You were supposed to stay on point, boy. Why were you wandering around? You could have ruined the entire hunt." The complaint never stopped until Sam waved a hand and abruptly asked for silence. They could all see the weak glow in the grass at that point and Sam's order not to chase the Wisp away lay like poison in the air between him and the senior Winchester, but at least the chatter stopped.

Approaching carefully Samisfallen was able to stir the Wisp away by providing the smallest amount of energy to the dying nymph and the Winchesters set to work digging up what Sam assured them was an unmarked grave. He could feel John Winchester's gaze on the back of his head and he knew there would be questions later. He took a turn at the shoveling while the other two kept the angry spirit at bay. Even with their caution, however, Dean ended up getting tossed away by the ghost. Sam heard Dean's head hit a rock.

Even then John's focus never wavered. Sam scraped the bones as clean as he could and climbed out of the hole, just avoiding getting salt poured on him. John only said "You need to be quicker".

The gasoline followed and the grave and the spirit went up in flames together. Only then did John glance at Dean. "You want to go check on him? I'll finish this."

Sam moved to Dean and lifted his head. As he had feared, there was a knot on the back of the young Hunter's head. Sam's fingers came away filmed with blood.

John called out, "How is he?"

"He hit his head on a rock and he's out cold but other than a lump and maybe a headache to come I think he might be alright." Sam answered.

"Can you get him to the car while I finish this? I'll check him over at the motel." John then turned back to pounding the spirit's embers into dust and feeding the fire more fuel.

Sam lifted Dean easily and drag-walked the unconscious young man away through the trees. When he was completely hidden from John Samisfallen propped Dean against a tree trunk and searched for a hidden knife. He found a steel blade in Dean's boot and pulled it out. The iron content was so twisted and beaten and allied with carbon and nickel that the iron was almost inert. It was so modified by the tinkering of man that Samisfallen could handle it easily, its natural properties weakened to almost null.

He used it to slash his palm and ran his bleeding hand over Dean's wound. The Fae blood transformed; sucked Dean's blood into itself and increased in volume. It worked its way into the gash, healing and purifying along the way. Once inside it soothed the hematoma that was pooling blood under the bone and used the extra blood to heal. Dean's skull began to knit and the gash started to close.

In a few more moments Dean's eyes began to flutter. He breathed a deep sigh and moved his hand to the back of his head. "Ow," he exclaimed and opened his eyes completely. Sam's face filled Dean's horizon and he smiled weakly at the teenager. "Hunt finished?" He asked.

"Yes, it's done. Your Dad is burning the bones right now. He'll be with us shortly." Sam ran his fingers lightly down the young Hunter's face, tracing the line of his cheekbone and lips delicately.

Samisfallen smiled. "You know that you're a pretty thing, don't you?" He laughed as Dean's eyes widened in surprise. Leaning over Samisfallen pulled Dean to his feet and they slowly resumed their trek to the car with the Fae's arm around Dean's waist.

There was a light "ping" and the Fae Prince caught sight of the weak flicker of the wounded sprite. It had followed the Prince and now was settled on the back of Dean's head, trying desperately to draw the last of the Fae blood into its body.

Samisfallen raised his slashed palm. The gash was closing fast but there was still enough blood flowing to attract the sprite by the mild iridescent glow. The fairy Lantern left its refuge on the back of Dean's head and settled on Samisfallen's palm. It dipped its butterfly wings into the small smear of royal blood and gained another few minutes of life.

Sam was torn between the wounded Hunter and the dying creature. He was selfishly involved with the wellbeing of the Hunter but he also owed the sprite consideration as its liege Lord. He turned his head away from Dean and brought his hand to his mouth. A quick intake of breath and the little nymph's suffering was over. Samisfallen felt the bubble of its magic burst upon his tongue in a quick shower of sweetness.

XXXXXXX

Back at the Impala Samisfallen settled Dean into the front seat. He found a red plaid blanket on the floor of the back seat and wrapped it carefully around the Hunter. This close Samisfallen could feel the Fae blood moving throughout Dean's body. It wasn't enough to effect any major changes and most of the magic had been exhausted healing the head wound but wherever it traveled through Dean's blood stream small adjustments were made. Pathogens and minor invaders were killed, left behind for human white blood cells to sweep away. Small nicks and cuts on the skin healed over seamlessly.

Since most of the blood was concentrated in his Dean's head Samisfallen was amused to note that small, old scars began to shrink. One eyebrow had a minor slash and now the scar dissolved leaving fresh skin to grow hair again. In a little while that mark marring the young man's face would completely disappear, Samisfallen thought.

Dean's head was lying on the back of the bench seat and his eyes were closed. Believing the young man to be sleeping Samisfallen once again trailed his fingers over Dean's face. He ran a careful finger along the eyelashes resting on the young man's cheekbones, pressed a hesitant finger over Dean's lips and rolled the lower lip down to feel the heat trapped inside then flitted over the long column of Dean's throat.

Dean rolled his head from side to side and Samisfallen stopped his exploration. There would be plenty of time to uncover all the hidden flesh as long as the Prince didn't ruin his changes by being too bold. He could wait.


	4. Chapter 4 - Sam's New World

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 4

**Sam's New World**

Only reapers, reaping early

In among the bearded barley,

Hear a song that echoes cheerly

From the river winding clearly,

Down to tower'd Camelot.

And by the moon the reaper weary,

Piling sheaves in uplands airy,

Listening, whispers "Tis the fairy

Lady of Shalott."

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

Samisfallen sat behind Dean and waited for John to return to the car. Dean was dozing and Samisfallen knew that John would not like that at all. The Fae could not explain to the older Hunter how he had repaired Dean's injury so there would be fussing and complaining. Samisfallen expected it and was prepared. As long as Dean was safe, Samisfallen would put up with the older man's constant whining.

It wasn't long before John returned. He was muttering to himself so loudly Samisfallen could hear him coming. John tossed the shovels and the gas can into the trunk and slammed the deck hard. He then slammed his way into the car. Samisfallen thought that if Dean had been sleeping he would not be sleeping after this demonstration of bad temper on John's part.

John extended a hand and shook Dean. "Dean, you awake?" he asked. "If you're concussed you need to stay awake at least until we get back to the motel."

Finished with annoying Dean and not getting a rise out of him, John turned to Samisfallen. "You disobeyed a direct order." He barked. "If you were my son you'd be getting your hide tanned right now. It worked out alright tonight but you need to learn to obey without question and not to get any ideas of your own."

The man turned and started the car. "When we get back and get Dean attended to you are going to explain to me exactly how you knew there were bones buried in that clearing. No excuses and you had better carefully reconsider if you were planning on telling me a lie. I know there's something off about you and I want to know exactly what it is."

They drove through the dark and Samisfallen watched the bare fingers of the trees reach into the night sky. Winchester was making Samisfallen's skin crawl. He thought he might know the source of some of Dean's scars and it was making him very angry. He considered running but thought about Dean taking the blame, and blame Dean is exactly what John would do if Samisfallen disappeared in the night.

They pulled into the lot at the motel and John got out of the car. When Samisfallen was out John said "Get Dean out of the car and get him set up in his bed. Prop him up against the headboard and see to that he stays awake. I got to make a call." The man wandered off towards the same stand of trees that he used last night to make another secret call.

Dean was awake when Samisfallen opened the car door and the young Hunter slid his feet out on the ground. He stood with minimal help from Sam and called out to his father. "Say hello to Bobby for me." John waved his hand in reply and turned away.

Samisfallen put his arm around Dean's waist but the young man shrugged it off and more or less staggered to the door of their room. Sam walked behind waiting to catch Dean if he fell and unlocked and opened the door. Once inside Dean sat on his bed and tried to get undressed. Samisfallen knelt at his feet and started unlacing Dean's boots."

"Hey, I can handle it. Get off me." Dean responded almost angrily. Samisfallen looked up and Dean refused to meet his eyes.

"I don't mind and it's better if I helped you now than you passing out and falling off the bed. I'd have to pick you up then and you're no light weight." Samisfallen responded, hoping he got the feeling right. Dean seemed terribly embarrassed at someone trying to help him and Sam thought for just a fleeting moment that perhaps the young Hunter suspected that Samisfallen wanted to get his hands on the young man's body.

The idea sounded good to Samisfallen but he controlled himself. He could throw glamour over Dean and the young Hunter wouldn't know what hit him until he was naked in his bed with Samisfallen's invisible fingerprints all over him but Samisfallen contemplated John Winchester's response to walking into the room and finding his son naked in another man's arms.

Retreating to his own bed, Samisfallen watched Dean struggle. Finally deciding that even an impromptu peep show wasn't worth it Samisfallen stood up and pushed the young man down. He pulled off both boots with a jerk at the laces and stripped off Dean's jeans in another quick move.

Dean yelped and swayed and made a futile effort to knock the Prince's hands away but Samisfallen was used to being obeyed and in a very few minutes the young Hunter was naked and tucked up under his covers. Samisfallen grabbed Dean by his arms and pulled him up against the headboard when he heard John's footsteps outside the door.

"Hey, Mr. Hands, at least get me my sleep shirt and sweats out of the top drawer," Dean demanded, now completely outraged.

John knocked at the locked door just as Samisfallen handed over the requested clothes and the Fae Prince went to open it.

John stamped in and looked around. "Why isn't there salt at the door, Sam? Dean has the concussion, not you. Why did you open the door without checking first to make sure it was me? It could have been anything. You're a sloppy Hunter, boy."

Sam retreated to his own bed and watched as John grabbed the salt bag from their table and drew lines at the door and windows. Once finished John hauled one of the wooden kitchen chairs over to Sam's bed and turned it backwards. Straddling the chair John pointed in Sam's face. "How did you know there were bones buried in that field, boy?"

"My name is Sam and I would appreciate it if you would use it." Sam replied. "Don't call me boy. You don't know me well enough to do that."

"I'm beginning to think that I don't know you well at all." With those words, John tossed another splash of Holy water at Sam from his flask. "Give me your arm."

Sam retreated and Dean raised his voice. "Dad, you did this all yesterday. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't trust our new friend here." John growled. "I've been talking to Bobby and Bobby wants us to bring Sam to him."

John turned back to Sam. "We can do this easy or we can do it hard." The man said. "Tell me about the bones and make it good or you're going to get chained into that bed until morning. Now, talk."

Sam got as far away from John as the room would allow. "You're not cutting me again." Sam yelled. "Ok, you want to know what I am, right. Well, I'm a psychic. I can see spirits and I can see the true faces of demons in possessed people. I can do that and my mother could do that too. Are you satisfied?"

John leaned his arms on the back of the chair. "We know about psychics. Bobby even has a couple of good friends who help Hunters out that are psychics. Why are you working so hard to hide it from us?"

Sam sighed. "My father used my mother as bait in his hunts all their married life. She was killed on a hunt when he was just too slow and it never seemed to bother him. Once she was gone he switched over to me as his psychic bait. I was only fourteen years old and every hunt was a fight. When I finally got big enough to deny him he threw me out, calling me useless. I guess it made me very cautious around Hunters. I don't want to go through that again."

John stood up. "There's no denying that it could be very useful in a hunt but if you are fighting it I think it would be more trouble than it's worth. You just stay where either I or Dean can keep an eye on you and in the morning we're going to go visit Bobby Singer. Bobby thought you sounded a little shady and he wants to look you over himself."

XXXXXXX

Samisfallen lay in a human bed for another night. He wanted to go out into the moonlight where he belonged but was fairly certain that either Dean or John would threaten to shot him if he tried to leave the room. The whole set up was awkward and uncomfortable. Samisfallen thought that the two Hunters had swallowed his tear-jerker of a story as no one had tried to chain him to the bed. Dean had nodded off hours ago and Samisfallen had opened the window so he could at least hear the night and had the moonlight falling on his bed.

Dean had remained in a temper as a result of being man-handled by Samisfallen and spoke only in monosyllables since the Fae had stripped him naked. As far as Samisfallen was concerned, that had been the best part of the entire day. If he closed his eyes he could imagine the feel of Dean's skin on his fingertips.

He thought about what he would like to do to that body once he had Dean's permission. In a hundred and seventy years the Fae Prince had learned quite a few tricks. There was pretty much nothing he hadn't tried at one time or another and since half the Kingdom was thrilled to climb into the Prince's bed, Samisfallen had a lot of experience to share. He ran his hands over his own body and tried to keep quiet.

He turned his mind to the trip tomorrow, attempting to flush some of the building heat in his groin. He wondered who this "Bobby" was that the Winchesters looked to for answers. There was no actual information to think about so he gave up, rolled on his side and stared at the pretty display of flesh in the other bed. He fisted his organ, soothing the fire raging between his legs.

He could be quiet and he would be careful. Fae blood could heal and purify but Fae cum could encourage whole new forests to grow after a fire. It could make dead matter bloom again and impregnate living flesh with ease. The young Fae of his world were encouraged to spend themselves near the fields and vines, bringing wild growth and heavy harvests. The fleshy production of the members of the Seelie Court made life bloom and grow while that of the Unseelie Court could cause death and destruction.

Samisfallen worked himself and imagined the taste of Dean's flesh. He smiled and grunted through his release then rose to use the shower. Along the way he stopped by Dean's bed and ran cum dampened fingers over the young Hunter's lips, leaving them glistening in the moonlight. Samisfallen leaned down and kissed them clean again. He came close to giving in and taking the young man by force but thought about how good it would be when eventually Dean offered himself willingly.

Samisfallen continued on his way to the shower to let the hot water running down his body help with new fantasies.

XXXXXXX

John Winchester pounded on the door at dawn. Samisfallen dragged himself up grudgingly and opened the door still naked.

Winchester stood with his hand raised when the door opened, seemingly stunned, as Samisfallen stood in the morning light, completely exposed.

"Hell, boy. Put something on. You go around naked all the time?"

Winchester seemed deeply embarrassed and Samisfallen wondered if the man thought he was attractive. Samisfallen had not been in the human world long enough to understand the human fear of nudity. He shrugged and turned away, giving Winchester a good long look at his backside too.

"If you don't want to see unexpected vistas you should perhaps give up waking people up at dawn." Samisfallen replied and pulled up his discarded jeans from the day before.

John glanced at Dean, who was still asleep. His father walked over and shook him awake.

"Come on, we got to hit the road. Wake up Dean." He ordered. Samisfallen was glad that Dean had insisted on his sleep clothes last night.

It took very little time to pack up and load into the Impala. They ate in the motel's diner and once again Samisfallen found himself in the back seat with no really comfortable place to put his long slim legs. He perched sideways on the bench and put his legs up, ankles crossed. It was the best he could do.

He really was beginning to wonder if these particular humans were worth all the trouble he was taking to accommodate them. Yes, Dean was a pretty one but he came with John Winchester attached. Samisfallen thought seriously about losing these men on the way to this Bobby Singer's house.

They drove through the day with only brief breaks at rest stops. Samisfallen more or less had decided that at the first opportunity he was going to wander off into some convenient wooded area and get lost. He scanned each wood hoping to get a glimpse of oak tree leaves. Any oak could possibly conceal a door and he hoped his father had not yet had time to ward and seal each door to home.

They spent the day driving the flat grasslands of Iowa and Samisfallen hadn't seen an appropriate bolt hole since early in the morning. When at last they stopped to sleep it was on a flat, windswept plain outside a small, dusty town. No magic here, Samisfallen thought. He looked to the sky. A sky portal was difficult to open and would announce to the entire Kingdom that the Prince was trying to come home. He didn't think his pride could take that so he reconciled himself to another day in the back of John Winchester's car.

He lay down in the room after another diner dinner and clutched his discontent to himself. He wanted out. He wanted free. John was eating at his nerves and reminding Samisfallen of his own father's dictatorial habits. He rolled over on the mattress and swore he would not spend a third night locked up in a little box. As soon as he thought they were asleep he went out the door and found a place to stand under the stars. The moonlight and starlight bathed his skin and soothed his eyes. He trembled in evening breeze.

It was only a matter of minutes when he heard voices raised in anger.

"Where did he go, Dean?" It was John Winchester's voice. There was a low rumble that might have been Dean. "Don't talk back to me; you were supposed to watch him." That yell was followed by the sound of a blow and Sam started running.

When he hit the motel room door, Dean was pressed up against his headboard with John's hand around his neck and John's other arm was raised to strike. Sam hit the man from behind and knocked him off Dean and to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Samisfallen yelled. "This is your son, you drunken pig." Samisfallen dragged the man up off the floor and pushed him to the door.

"Get your hands off me, boy," Winchester hissed. Dean came up behind Samisfallen and pulled at the Prince's arm. "Let my father go, Sam." Dean begged.

Samisfallen lowered his hand and let the older man drop. He turned to Dean and put a hand under the young man's chin. Turning Dean's face to the light he caught sight of a split lip and blood on the teenager's teeth.

Samisfallen's anger boiled over again at the sight of Dean's blood and he again turned to the man just getting to his feet. "Get out of this room." Sam yelled and pushed John toward to open door.

"That's my son." Winchester yelled back. "I'll do want I want to him. Dean, come here."

Dean moved forward but Sam caught at his arm and pulled him back. He pushed John out the door and slammed it in the man's face.

Turning to Dean, Samisfallen pointed at the bed. "Go back to bed, Dean. He has no right to treat you like this. I won't allow it."

Dean laughed. "What do you mean, you won't allow it? What do you think you can do?"

"I can stand with you. I can protect you, if you will allow it. The man has no right to lay hands on you." Samisfallen was pale in his anger and when John started pounding on the door gain Sam flung the door open to find Winchester with a gun to Sam's face.

"What are you going to do, John?' Sam sneered. "You going to shoot me so you can prove your manhood by beating on your son?'

Both John and Dean were stunned by the accusation.

"You can have a dead body and a beaten teenager to explain after you fire that gun." Sam said. "Who knows, maybe I won't go down easy. Maybe you'll have to pump me full of shells. Is that your plan?"

Doors were beginning to open up and down the motel. They heard a woman yell something about a gun and John Winchester hastily stuffed his weapon inside his coat.

"This isn't over between us, Sam." Winchester ground out. "I won't be disobeyed. You stay in this room or I will shoot you. Dean, watch him." With those words John Winchester walked away. Turning at the last minute he yelled. "Be ready in the morning. Bobby is waiting."

Quietly closing the door Samisfallen turned to a shocked Dean Winchester. Sam reached for him and ran his fingers lightly down Dean's face, outlining the reddened skin where John Winchester's fist had struck.

"How long has this been happening Dean?" Sam asked softly.

Dean's eyes flickered closed. "Since our family died, off and on. It's been getting worse lately. I don't know why." Dean's voice was hushed. "I don't blame him, not really. It's a hard life we lead and he has been searching for justice for so long. I think he may be giving up. His drinking is getting worse."

Sam walked Dean back to his bed and held the covers up. "Go on, get in. I'm going to get you something for that lip." Sam got a tube of Neosporin out of the kit and surreptitiously poked a finger with a bodkin he carried with him. When the blood welled up from the small injury he painted Dean's lip with it.

"I think you might try to sleep now." Sam said. "It's not all that long until dawn."

"Where were you, Sam?" Dean asked. "I thought you had left. That you had left me behind for some reason."

Sam patted the young man on the shoulder. "I won't do that, Dean. I'll stay. I couldn't sleep so I went for a short walk. It certainly wasn't worth all this sturm and drang." Sam laughed and so did Dean.

When Dean settled back down Sam sat on his own bed and thought about the promise he had just made. It was in the nature of an oath and the Fae Prince felt the bond form. Now he could not leave with honor. Now he had to stay.

XXXXXXX

John Winchester didn't show his face until almost 9 AM and when he did finally show he was hung over and ashamed. He tried to ignore the dark bruise that had formed on Dean's face and he could not look at Sam at all.

They took their places in the Impala and the silence lay thick. Sam was waiting to hear an apology to Dean and that was not going to happen evidently. John Winchester sat in the driver's seat staring at his hands, silent and stiff. There was an unspoken agreement to skip breakfast and they pulled out of the motel without speaking.

Samisfallen noticed they were now driving near a river and there were lots of places where he could slip away if he had not been bound by his promise to Dean. They followed the Sioux River north to Sioux Falls and by 2 PM were driving into the Singer Salvage Yard.

The place was bound in magic. Even from the driveway Samisfallen could feel multiple wards and ancient symbols. He wondered what kind of man Bobby Singer was. If the man was one of the new kind of Wizards that had begun to appear Samisfallen may have taken on more than he could handle.

As he sat peering out the side window a man walked out on to the porch. He was an older man but still stalwart. Under a billed cap sharp eyes looked over his visitors. Dean immediately exited the car calling out "Hello, Bobby!" and smiling. John Winchester sat very still. Samisfallen wondered if perhaps John was not as welcome as Dean.

Following Dean's lead Samisfallen got out of the car. Only then did he notice that Bobby had a rifle leaning against the roof post next to his leg. Samisfallen froze on the first step; his eyes on the gun. Dean turned and extended a hand.

"Come on, Sam. Come meet Bobby." Dean's face was open and happy. Bobby's eyes were flicking from the bruise on Dean's face to John Winchester in the car. Samisfallen only rated a fleeting glance.

He grasped Dean's hand and climbed to the porch. Bobby nodded and said. "Stay here for a minute, boys. I want to speak to John." When Bobby left the porch he took the gun with him.

The exchange between the two older men was low key and quiet. No words could be distinguished by Dean and Samisfallen made a conscious effort not to listen in. After a few minutes John Winchester started the car again and drove back down Bobby's driveway. Bobby climbed the stair to where Dean and Sam waited.

"Well, you might as well come on in, boys. John's going to be staying in town, not here." Bobby pulled the screen door open and waved them into his house. Samisfallen immediately felt the pull of the master traps that lay on the floor and were carved into the ceiling. The door itself was protected with ancient sigils and signs. He stayed close to Dean and was very careful about where he placed his feet. He was also aware that Bobby Singer was watching him carefully and taking note of the path the Fae followed through all of Bobby's protections.

Once safely arriving in Bobby's kitchen, they gathered around the table and Bobby went to the refrigerator to gather cold beers for everyone. Samisfallen sipped at the bottle, not very entranced with the flavor and realized he was getting used to the mild taste of Holy Water. Here he was again, passing another Hunter's test.

Dean seemed genuinely happy here. He was relaxed and smiling.

"Sam, I hear that Dean and John found you putting down a succubus all by yourself. How exactly did that happen?" Bobby asked. "A couple of experienced Hunters could have problems putting down one of those so I'm impressed. I gather John was too."

Sam reached for Dean's arm and held on. "I guess I was lucky. I didn't know they were considered so difficult. This one died almost quietly and disappeared like smoke when I stabbed her."

"Well, I personally would like to see the knife you used." Bobby said. "It might be something other Hunters would be glad to know about. And that's kind of my job; getting knowledge out to Hunters. You got the knife on you?"

Sam didn't know what to say. He froze. He couldn't tell this man how he killed the succubus by sucking the life out of her. That would not go well. "I lost it back at the farm." He finally said.

"Well that's just really too bad," Bobby sipped at his own beer. "Sorry to hear it and kind of careless of you to lose a good knife like that."

"Dean," Bobby turned to the young hunter. "I would like to talk to Sam alone for a little while. Would you mind going out to the yard and taking a look at the 68 Mustang out there. Tell me what you think it will take to restore it."

"Sure Bobby, whatever you want." Dean stood up.

"And Dean," Bobby went on. "Who put those bruises on your face? Don't lie."

Dean looked down and traced the wet bottle ring on the table with his finger. "It was John, Bobby," he said softly. "But he was drunk. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"You just go on telling yourself that stuff, kid." Bobby replied. "One of these days that man is going to do you real harm if you don't start defending yourself. Drunk or not he has no right to beat on you."

Sam cut in. "It won't happen again as long as I'm around, Mr. Singer. I stopped it last night and I'll stop it again if I have to."

"You stopped John Winchester?" Bobby smiled. "You must be stronger than you look. Dean, go."

Dean picked up his beer and went out of the house. Sam and Bobby sat alone at Bobby's kitchen table. Sam could feel protective magic gathering in the corners of the room. He was not sure that he could even leave if Bobby didn't want him to.

"Alright, Sam," Bobby finally said. 'I'd appreciate it if you would hold out your hand for me."

"You aren't going to try and cut me, are you?" Sam demanded.

"No, I have no intension of doing you harm, and I suspect that I might not be able to even if I wanted to." Bobby responded. "Is that what John did to you, cut you?"

Sam nodded his head but held out his hand to Bobby. The older man dropped a silver knife onto Samisfallen's palm. For just a moment Samisfallen's magic flared and he saw the spark in Bobby's eyes.

Then Bobby sprinkled a pinch of ground herbs over Sam's hand also and the dust burst into small flames and disappeared with puffs of smoke.

Bobby leaned back in his chair and stared into Samisfallen's eyes. "Ok, boy. What are you?"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Magic Web

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 5

**The Magic Web**

There she weaves by night and day

A magic web with colours gay.

She has heard a whisper say,

A curse is on her if she stay

To look down to Camelot.

She knows not what the curse may be,

And so she weaveth steadily,

And little other care hath she,

Lady of Shalott."

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

"I said, what are you, boy?" Bobby Singer repeated his question.

Samisfallen rose out of his chair and backed away from Bobby's knife. He kicked the chair accidently and stumbled. One hand flung out and he felt energy run from his fingers to his shoulder as he tripped backward, stepping into a devil's trap painted on the floor. Above his head a Key of Solomon spun into life.

Bobby Singer shot out of his own chair, shocked to see the spinning of his occult key, something he had never seen before. He froze, watching Sam falling into the Devil's Trap while the Key spun above his head. In a quick blink, reality was ripped apart and something else peeked through the torn fabric.

The symbols tugged at Samisfallen and lifted him into the air. He spun in place and become something else. He was just as tall, if not taller; pale as moonlight and nearly transparent. He was wrapped in delicate wisps of color, arching and moving like living water over his body. But it was the wings; the pairs of dragon fly wings; thin, translucent and stained with color, that marked him as something not seen on earth in thousands of years and told Bobby Singer exactly what he was looking at.

Bobby's chair crashed to the floor as the man backed away from the unearthly being in front of him.

Bobby began an exorcism; an almost involuntary response to what he was seeing. Nothing happened and Bobby backed even further away from the creature suspendered between two spinning circles as the Devils trap also began to rotate.

Samisfallen's back arched as if he was in pain and he was thrown to the floor on his hands and knees. As he was tossed out by the energy fields generated by Bobby's traps he took on his human appearance again. With a groan he rolled onto his back then curled up in obvious pain.

Bobby grabbed the rifle he kept by the side of the stove and stepped forward to poke at Sam with the barrel.

"Get up," he Hunter growled. "Get up off my floor, whatever you are."

Sam shielded his face and groaned. "Please, don't Mr. Singer. I never meant you any harm." The boy tried to rise but had to grab on of the fallen chairs to steady himself.

Bobby pushed one of the still standing chairs forward and Sam leveraged his body up. Once seated he put his head down on the table and covered his head with his arms.

Bobby stood still but cocked the rifle and a shiver ran through Sam at the sound. "What are you, boy?" Bobby asked. "You better talk fast before I give you a dose of silver poisoning."

Sam raised his head. "I meant no harm. I'm sorry."

"What I just saw looked to me like something I've only read about." Bobby went on. "It looked like you might be Fae. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are right." Sam whispered. "I am of the Seelie Court, the light Fae."

"What are you doing here with the Winchesters, boy?" Bobby growled again and raised the rifle.

"Sorry, please. I'm in exile. I was only looking to make friends and learn the way of your world. I haven't hurt anyone." Sam raised his hands in response to the threat. "I even helped. I put that succubus down. She should not have been here. She didn't belong in this world. I helped them hunt down that vengeful spirit."

Bobby relaxed a little. "That's true enough, I guess. Why did John Winchester want to bring you here? What does the man expect me to do?"

"I protected Dean from John," Sam explained. "John got drunk and blamed Dean when I went out by myself last night. He was beating Dean and I knocked him off his son. He was suspicious when I told him where the unmarked grave was and I told him I was a psychic. I guess he expects you to give me your stamp of approval. I hope you can. I really want to stay with Dean. I think Dean needs a friend."

Through Sam's little speech Bobby was slowly relaxing. "If I tell John what you are he'll try to kill you, you know. No matter how much good you might do, Winchester only knows to kill anything that isn't human."

"What about you, Mr. Singer?" Sam asked. "Would you kill me for simply not being human?"

"No, boy, I wouldn't." Bobby admitted. "But I need more than just your word. Frist, I wish you would just call me Bobby and not Mr. Singer. Only the FBI calls me Mr. Singer."

"OK, Bobby," Sam smiled at the man he hoped might turn into another human friend.

Bobby still did not approach. "Two things I want from you. First, I want you to tell Dean what you are. I want that done as soon as Dean comes back from the yard. We'll see then how much of his father is in him because that kid will have to protect you from John. If you have any idea of going out hunting with Dean, he has to accept you completely, no secrets. Secrets destroy partnerships and I think that's what you want, a partnership."

"I agree." Sam replied.

"The second thing is I want to know about your world. I understand that the Seelie Count has ways of fighting the creatures of the Unseelie. I want to know what those are. Like I just said, no secrets: you tell me what you know."

"Some of these ways are ways that you won't be able to use." Sam objected.

"You'll let me be the judge of that, boy." Bobby went on. For instance, how did you kill that succubus?"

Sam became cautious. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to try and kill me." Sam said.

"Not promising anything right now, boy." Bobby said. "You tell me and we'll go from there."

Sam took a deep breath. "I bit her. I bit into her neck, and drained her energy and her magic until she was gone." Sam looked up at Bobby. "I told you some of the ways were not things that you could use."

"So you're some kind of a vampire?"

"We don't think of it that way." Sam objected. "These creatures derive their magic from our kind. We just take it back when they go bad. I don't understand the motives of the Unseelie. That's the difference between the Courts. They make things like the succubus. My Court creates creatures like the Fae Lantern that the spirit captured and abused. I may have killed the succubus but the Lantern was suffering and I gave it peace."

They heard Dean coming up the outside steps and waited for the young Hunter to appear.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said, swinging into the kitchen and wiping his hands on a shop rag. "That Mustang's not in too bad shape." He stopped talking and looked at the tableau in front of him. "What's going on here? Bobby? "

Bobby waved the rifle at Sam. "Your friend here has something to tell you Dean. I think you should come over here beside me."

Dean did as Bobby asked. "Sam, what's going on? What do you need to tell me?"

"Please don't be angry with me Dean." Sam started. "I only did it because I was alone and needed a friend."

"As soon as you tell me what you did, I'll know what's going on." Dean answered.

"Are you going to get back in the rings, boy?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, if you don't mind, can you call me Sam instead of boy?" Sam asked. "It is my name, after all. No, I won't get back in those rings. They hurt. I'll do this on my own."

Dean was getting twitchy. "What the hell are you guys nattering on about? Bobby, if it's about Sam being a psychic, I already know that."

"It's a lot more than that, Dean." Bobby said. "Come on Sam, tell him, show him, whatever. Let's get this party started."

Sam stood up and looked at Dean. "I am more than just a psychic, Dean. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you. I simply needed a human friend to help me learn your world. I'm sorry for, well, everything."

Sam stood and let his glamour fade. When the colors began to swirl around him Dean stepped further back "Bobby," he asked. "What's going on?"

"Take it easy boy." Bobby replied. "Your friend is just taking off his disguise."

When the transformation stopped and Sam's wings poked up over his shoulder, Dean hissed in surprise. "What the hell are you?"

Sam's colors splashed on Bobby's muted kitchen walls and for a moment there was the light sound of bells far away. Sam extended his hand to Dean. It was thin and translucent but extended in possible friendship. Sam made only the gesture; it was up to Dean to take his hand. "I am Fae, Dean. I mean you no harm. Please help me."

Dean reached out and took Sam's hand. "It's alright. Let's work this out."

XXXXXXX

Later that evening Sam and Dean sat out on the steps of Bobby's porch and spoke of their different worlds. Dean talked about his dead mother and brother and the pain the loss had cost him all his life. He spoke of hunting with his father and how the man grew bitterer every year.

There had been the constant moving, the feeling of living on a stormy ocean without roots or friends or familiar faces. Dean's life was empty, punctuating long period of boredom with moments of pure terror. He had no friends except other Hunters and he had come to fear, not love his father, the one constant in his sad and lonely life.

Sam spoke of living among the Fae, a life of hiding in the shadows. Of sharing a world with thousands of creatures all trapped in a dreamscape populated with fantastic monsters; facing down eternity while living in an unchanging society. Sam could understand the Unseelie who cried out to do harm in order to feel anything at all. The Seelie tried to fill their lives with music and beautiful things but eventually that life felt as empty as that of their cousins. All Fae envied the human lives, so full of action, strife and meaning.

The Fae filled up their days with festivals and ritual. The wars they waged between the courts filled the days of some and gave meaning to their long lives. The possibility of death in battle made the shadows darker and the sunlight warmer but the cost could only be paid by the bravest among them.

Both Sam and Dean wanted more from their lives. They wanted to fill the empty hours with meaning, with the sense of doing important work. Though literally from different worlds, they found common ground. They sat out in the dark for hours, exchanging memories and finding they both needed more.

Dean wanted to leave his father's never ending quest. Sam wanted more than meaningless ritual and royal burdens. During the long evening they forged a bond, a type of agreement. They would hunt evil in the human world together. Partners and friends they would protect each other. Dean would help conceal Sam's origin and Sam would protect Dean with his heightened senses and the power of magic.

As the stars rose high with the Seven Sisters and Cygnus cresting the sky and Orion's Belt twinkled on the western horizon they hammered out an agreement to become hunting partners. Dean would leave John behind. Sam agreed to never enter a secret door to his Kingdom without Dean by his side.

Finally the evening chill intensified to the point that Dean's bones ached and he stood up, shaking out his legs. Sam stood with him and startled Dean by leaning over and pulling Dean into his embrace. The deal with sealed with a kiss. Sam's lips were insistent and Dean tasted the sweetness of Fae magic when Sam's tongue invaded the cavern of the Hunter's mouth.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Change of Venue

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 6

**A Change of Venue**

And moving thro' a mirror clear

That hangs before her all the year,

Shadows of the world appear.

There she sees the highway near

Winding down to Camelot.

There the river eddy whirls,

And there the surly village-churls,

And the red cloaks of market girls,

Pass onward from Shalott.

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

Dean was melting into Sam's embrace and the chill of the evening drained from his bones to be replaced by fire in his groin. The power of the Fae Prince pulsed under his fingers and resonated on his lips. Just as the young Hunter was thinking about asking for more the Prince stepped back and released the teenager. With a smile Sam placed a hand on the small of the young man's back and guided Dean back into the house.

They walked through the rooms looking for Bobby. Dean continued to lick the sweet taste of Sam's kiss from his lips. He felt warm all over and the touch of Sam' hands made his nerves tingle.

Bobby was still awake, sitting at his desk in the library consulting another ancient, leather-bound book. As the boys entered he glanced up. "You boys all right?" he asked.

Dean nervously answered for them both while glancing at Sam's face. "Yes, we've talked it out and we're going to become partners. I'm going to abandon John and his never ending quest for revenge. Sam is going to stay with me. We'll hunt together."

"Ditching John is going to be the first problem you'll face together. He won't like this at all." Bobby counseled. "He's already suspects Sam of hiding secrets and he won't want to lose his hunting partner."

Dean replied "There's reason right there. John doesn't want to lose his hunting partner. Not lose his son; lose his partner. I wasn't even treated like a partner. I was there to take orders and clean weapons for him. I was there to be his punching bag when he got drunk. I treated him like my father; he treated me like a grunt."

Sam raised his hand and cupped it behind Dean's neck. Rubbing his neck and scratching at his scalp with a long finger, Sam offered Dean some comfort. Dean was spitting his words out like bullets, the pent-up bile after years of abuse finally flowing out of the young man. Sam laid his other hand on Dean's arm and pulled the two of them closer together.

Bobby watched the by-play of their bodies as he listened to Dean's cascade of words. Dean spoke as if a dam had finally broken and Bobby approved of the lancing of the infected wound.

"Fine, if you're sure this is what you want, Dean," Bobby interjected into the flow of words, "I'll help head John off for you. I know he's looking to go up to Jericho California to look into a string of disappearances there. He told me that he's going to call me in the morning because he wants to buy a truck before he leaves and he wants to garage the Impala here."

"Really? He's giving up the Impala?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, " Bobby replied. "He's got it in his head that she's getting too old and too much trouble for him. You know what he's like when he gets an idea lodged in that thick head of his." Bobby paused. "Didn't I hear him say once he was going to give it to you?"

Dean looked down and scuffed his shoe over a spot on the floor, hiding how much the news had shaken him. The Impala was the only home he had ever known. It had sheltered him from storms and monsters. He had grown up in that back seat and now he was on the verge of losing not only his father but also the one place he had always felt safe. That back seat was the only place he had ever cried.

"He said that once. Dangled it like a carrot when I talked back to him once. Said as long as I was his obedient little soldier he'd give her to me for my eighteenth birthday. Guess that won't happen how."

"Listen kid, you've earned it." Bobby growled. "If he leaves it here you and Sam can have it. I'll offer to buy it from him. I know he needs money for ammo. How dependent has he become on your pool hustling skills for money lately?"

Dean looked at Bobby through his lashes as he glanced up from the floor. "Pretty much I've been paying for the day to day stuff. His temper has gotten shorter and shorter and when he goes into a bar lately he's drunk before he even makes it back to the tables."

"He'll jump at the chance of money then after he finds out you've run off with Sam." Bobby laughed. "The story sounds like you guys eloped."

"Bobby, I don't know how I'll pay you back for this, but I will," Dean promised.

"Yeah, you will." Bobby said. "As a down payment I'm going to want you two to go take a look at some reported disappearances in a place called Black Water Ridge in Colorado. A bunch of people disappeared there back in the eighties but the place has been quiet for decades. It's started up again recently and it looks to me like a 23 year cycle. The isolated area, the long hibernation cycle and no bodies ever being found all seem to me to point at a possible Windigo."

Bobby went on. "That's how you guys can pay me back. I'll cover your tracks and let you use this place for research and a home base. I admit I'm slowing down but I can't let people die because I got a back ache. You might stop being your father's soldier but now I get to call the shots. Maybe you've traded one bossy bastard for another."

In Bobby's mind this had been a long time coming. Sam perhaps was not the partner that Bobby would have chosen for Dean but even so the Fae was a big step up from John Winchester. Bobby approved of the way that Sam hung over Dean and backed the young Hunter up. Sam's stance looked protective.

Dean laughed. "Not even close, Bobby. At least you won't be breathing down my neck, barking orders. And, offhand, I can't ever remember you taking a belt to me because I was too slow on a hunt."

"Did John make a habit of that?" Bobby grimaced and picked up his own whiskey bottle. He pulled some shot glasses out of the desk drawer and lined up a drink for each of them. "I didn't know he was beating you. I would have done something if I had."

"I think it was a hobby." Dean replied. "Anytime things went bad he'd get drunk and take it out of my hide."

"One time when I was about eleven I was supposed to be his back up on a black dog hunt. I had a hard time keeping up with him and the damn rifle knocked me on my ass." Dean picked up his glass and drank. "The dog got in a couple of good ones before Dad was able to kill it. When we got back to the room he used the belt on me for being slow and lazy and not training hard enough."

Bobby downed his own drink and eyed Sam who was just picking up his glass. "It's whiskey, Sam. You ever had any before?"

Sam sniffed delicately at the amber liquid and curled his nose at the smell. "Not that I remember." He answered then took a small sip. He grimaced at the taste but then went on and drank the whole glass.

"Well, don't hurt yourself." Bobby laughed. "It's not supposed to be a test. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

Sam put the glass back on the desk. "Great. Now you tell me. The Fae drink a lot of wine and mead. This whiskey is not like either of those."

Bobby smiled. "Well, real mead is hard to come by but I can see to it that there's wine here for you."

Bobby yawned and pulled off his hat to scratch his head. "It's getting pretty late and tomorrow might turn into a busy day depending on how John takes the news. You guys need to stay out of sight and don't pay any attention if the conversation gets loud. I can handle John. I've been doing it for years. I want him to think that you are already long gone when I tell him you've left."

The older hunter put a bookmark on his page and continued. "Take the bedroom all the way in the back and don't make noise until you hear us pull back out of here tomorrow in my truck. Just stay out of sight."

XXXXXXX

When Dean opened the door to the last bedroom in the hallway upstairs he found only a large king-size bed in the room. "I guess this is where you're going to sleep, Sam"

Sam closed the door behind them. "Don't you mean where we are going to sleep."

"I'll sleep on the floor." Dean replied. "Or maybe I'll sleep downstairs on the couch."

"I think Bobby sent us up here to get us out of his hair, Dean." Sam replied. "Don't worry. I won't assault you in your sleep. You're safe with me." The tall man laughed and Dean blushed. "Or maybe you're planning on assaulting me. Is that it, Dean?"

The two men went through their personal nighttime routines. Sam hit the bathroom down the hall first. By the time that Dean came back to the room Sam was already in bed. Dean slid under the covers and turned out the bedside light. He lay in the dark watching the moon through the open window and remembering the taste of Sam's kiss. He could feel the warmth that the larger man's body was radiating from the other side of the bed.

Dean lay there trying to get his thoughts to slow. Bobby's whiskey was racing through his veins. John never shared his whiskey with his teenage son and each time Dean closed his eyes his world would spin. He turned on his side and evidently his fidgeting bothered Sam. The Fae Prince reached over, wrapped a big arm around Dean's waist and pulled the smaller man against his chest. Dean froze in surprise.

Sam curled his arm under Dean's pillow and whispered into Dean's ear. "What's the matter? Can't sleep?" He pulled Dean in even closer and spooned against him, tucking Dean's head under his chin. The chill night air invaded the room and Dean curled into Sam's body heat.

He finally relaxed, safe in Sam's arms and drifted off to sleep with Sam's breath on the back of his neck,

XXXXXXX

Raised voices woke Dean up in the morning. He could hear John Winchester's angry bark, punctuated by Bobby's low growl. He only caught a few words; Dean, Sam, hunt, orders. Mixed together he caught John's meaning. Behind him he felt Sam stir and the big man wrapped both arms around Dean's body.

"Quiet, don't move yet." Sam muttered. "They've been building it up for a while. I think they might be close to either fighting or leaving. We're only getting out of this bed for gunshots. Be still."

Dean thought about disobeying Sam's orders but couldn't come up with a good reason so he stayed still and listened to the turmoil below. The shouting drew more distant and Dean heard Bobby's screen door slam. A couple more minutes went by and he thought he recognized the rumble of Bobby's truck starting.

Sam let go and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. Dean lay looking up at the sheer size of the Prince. Dean wasn't small. He was, in fact, larger than the average but Sam was a giant. He reached out and ran a cautious hand over Sam's chest. Sam looked down and smiled. "You like what you see?"

Dean blushed and withdrew his wandering hand.

"Go on, get up." Sam said. "You get first shower. I'm going downstairs to see if Bobby left a message perhaps. We have to still be careful. John might come back again or he might not. We just have to keep watch. I hope Bobby comes back alone. The only way we're starting for Colorado today depends on how well Bobby handles John"

Dean threw off the comforter and stood up. He could feel Sam's eyes on his body and he liked it. He might have given a little extra swing to his hips as he walked away.

Sam snorted at Dean's body flirting. He cheered silently. His seduction of the young Hunter was right on track. By waiting and going slow he might even convince the young man that it was completely his own idea to climb on the Prince. Instead of simply taking the young man by force Sam was playing a long game. By the time he had Dean under him in bed Dean would be thinking it was all his own idea. Sam could wait.

Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen around noon when they heard Bobby's truck again. The older hunter appeared to be by himself. There was no one following behind so the guys assumed John was gone. Dean had made a new pot of coffee not more than fifteen minutes earlier and they had cleaned up Bobby's kitchen for him after they made breakfast.

Bobby came in smiling. "The asshole's on his way to California. He's expecting me to chase you guys down for him and he'll take care of Dean's rebellion when he gets back." Bobby pulled out a kitchen chair and accepted a cup of coffee from Dean. "He's more convinced than ever that Sam is something evil. He can't imagine Dean taking off like this unless Dean's either under a spell or possessed."

Dean hissed. "He doesn't give me any credit for finally growing balls enough to leave on my own, does he? Nothing's his fault; it has to be someone else influencing me. He thinks I'm a fool." Dean slammed down his coffee mug. "He might be right about that. I've been an idiot for following him around like a kicked dog all these years."

Bobby didn't say anything at first. He just looked at Dean over his own coffee mug. "Dean, cut yourself a little slack. What are you now? 17? 18? You're right on schedule for getting out from under your father's thumb. If you did it any younger you most likely would have ended up with Child Services."

Dean laughed. "As if they could catch me."

"Not the point, Dean." Bobby replied. "You would have been hiding from them and your father at the same time."

Sam came over and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. "Bobby,' he started. "What's the minimum we're going to need to wander around in this world? Remember that I'm new to this place. I have to depend on you and Dean to tell me what I need to know."

"Well, here's one problem addressed." Bobby pulled a thin folder from his back pocket. "Here's the new paper on the Impala. It's now registered to The Singer Salvage Yard since I couldn't put it in Dean's name in front of his father. It's already on the Yard's Insurance so your vehicle is legal in all fifty states. The plates and the official forms will arrive here sometime this month."

"Before you boys pull out of here we're going to go visit a friend of mine to get you some I.D. so pick yourselves some names for your new South Dakota birth certificates and driver's licenses. I suppose Sam doesn't even have a last name and Dean, you need to flush the Winchester if you don't want John immediately on your tail. Figure it out now so I can make the call."

"I guess we won't be getting on the road for Colorado today then." Dean said.

"You boys are definitely not ready to be cut loose on the roads of America just yet." Bobby grimaced. "I suppose you also need things like phones and weapons unless John left that stuff in the Impala, which would surprise me."

They ended up in Bobby's library. Samisfallen completed his transition from Fae to human and became Samuel Singer. Dean held on to some of his name and become Dean Michael Campbell

After those decisions were out of the way Bobby made his phone call to his friend to get the paperwork rolling and they went out to Bobby's lean-to garage to load the Impala's trunk with the necessary equipment for hunting. John had taken everything useful and so they had to depend on Bobby's back up weapons. Dean sill had his favorite gun, the Taurus, and some silver knives but Sam had never even touched any weapon other than a sword and some throwing knives.

They spent the afternoon showing Sam how to load and fire various weapons including the sawed off shotguns. Dean explained the use of salt in hunting and the different kind of ammunition for various purposes. Sam experienced some discomfort in handing silver and iron rounds but at least his skin didn't peel off or smoke out so they called it a win.

One thing they discovered was that Sam was a sponge where occult history and magical symbolism was involved. He sucked down Bobby's most esoteric volumes as if they were his childhood favorites. Latin was a second language where the Fae world was concerned and the various exorcisms were also common in Fae education.

Bobby figured that it all made sense. Sam was looking at magic from the other side. Knowledge that Bobby had to unearth and scratch for was a normal part of Sam's world. Sam could spin a spell out of the air and call magic to his fingertips.

Dean was smug about the special powers his partner added to their hunting pair. As long as Sam's gifts did not draw the attention of other hunters it would give them a huge advantage in dealing with the supernatural world. Bobby also sucked as much knowledge out of Sam as he could.

Sam spoke of how the Unseelie Court would create and unleash magic on the human world out of simple malice. He gave Bobby specific ways to fight such enchantments. Sam also spoke of how magic could leak through open doors; doors that had not been sealed properly when there was passage between the two worlds and how that magic could be twisted by human mages and witches.

Bobby took notes all afternoon. This kind of knowledge was meat and drink to the older Hunter and Sam was fulfilling his part of the bargain he had struck with Bobby the previous day.

After dinner they all climbed into the Impala and Dean proudly drove them to Bobby's document source, Ed Farley. Ed lived inside the city of Sioux Falls and Sam got his first look at a moderately large human city. Sioux Falls had a population of over a hundred and fifty thousand people and had been founded in the 1830's. Sam found the small historical facts fascinating.

Bobby smiled. Fae or not he knew a knowledge geek when he saw one. He could foresee a time that Sam would be haunting Bobby's library.

Ed had the necessary documents ready for them. All that was left was taking pictures and laminating the licenses. Since they were Bobby's friends and therefore Hunters Ed had also made up some FBI I.D.s and CDC badges also. Hunters always found those identity documents useful. Ed had picked the phony names. He found that part of the business humorous. He picked Gardner Schoop and Daedalus Cranwhistle for Sam and Dean. Dean just stared at the man in shock.

Bobby paid Ed and Dean objected. "Bobby, that's a lot of money. I swear we'll find a way to pay you back.'

"Hush, boy." Bobby responded. "The information that Sam has given me just today will save me weeks of work and hours bending over faded documents and most likely what I would find with all that effort would not be even half as useful as what Sam tells me. Your partner's a gold mine and every time you boys come back I expect to dig more out of him. No amount of money could buy the knowledge that boy can give me."

Business now concluded there was a brief discussion about stopping at a bar to not only get a few drinks but also replenish Dean's cash but Bobby voted the idea down.

"You guys should get an early start in the morning," he said. "Lost Creek Colorado's a solid twenty four hour drive. You need your sleep tonight."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Wendigo Hunt

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

Thanks to Winter Gray for rescuing me from the depths. This chapter might never have been completed without her help.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 7

**The Wendigo Hunt**

Sometimes a troop of damsels glad,

An abbot on an ambling pad,

Sometimes a curly shepherd-lad

Or long-hair'd page in crimson clad,

Goes by to tower'd Camelot.

And sometimes thro' the mirror blue

The knights come riding two and two.

She hath no loyal knight and true,

The Lady of Shalott

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

Sam sat and watched the human world whirl by outside the windows of the Impala. He felt like he was flying. The landscape arrived with speed, never pausing for a moment. It whipped past and receded, lost behind the humming car.

It was such a different world from that of the Fae. Here was constant movement, fleeing from place to place. It reminded him of the flight of bees. The movement of insects apparently random to the casual glance, was in fact motivated and highly organized. They had a goal, a purpose to fulfill. Dean, like the flying insect, also had a goal. His path was predetermined. Bobby Singer had ordered them to go and they went with all possible speed.

Sam focused on the passing scene and mouthed the strange names of places; Dakota, Nebraska, Colorado. They swept southwest over flattened golden prairies, always moving closer to the mountains. He knew that when the peaks began to rise over the edge of the horizon they were ever closer to the journey's end.

During the long ride Dean and he spoke of many things. Dean spoke of this hunt for a Wendigo and of other hunts. Dean and his father had traveled through many landscapes in pursuit of monsters. Sam recognized some of the creatures. The werewolves he knew as magic beings made of man and wolf. In Sam's world they were natural creatures, born not made. In the human world they appeared to be perverse abnormalities, created with violence.

Ghosts, spirits, wendigos, werewolves and perhaps even the vampires appeared to Sam to be perversions of creatures from his own world. He wondered if they were all attributable to the Unseelie Court or if the simple leak of magic into the human world caused the power to sour and turn foul.

As Dean spoke of horrors and pain, the consequences of the Hunters battles, Sam in turn spoke of his world. He described festivals and rituals; of the beauty of gathered fields of Fae, mounted on dancing horses, caparisoned with glittering cloth and shining, jeweled tack, riding through the summer fields to evening parties illuminated by the Fae Lanterns.

Sam spoke hesitantly of the Fae Courts' wars and of the deaths inflicted on either side. The death of a Fae Warrior was marked by the splintering of their magic. Magic that burst out as shards of light, lost forever in the dark; a tribute to Tartarus and a diminution of the Fae world. Sam kept silent on the ancient legend of the Fallen.

Dean pressed and asked a hundred questions. How did they survive, who controlled their world? If Sam was a Prince, how was that determined? Did the Fae fight for a rite of succession or was Sam simply born into the position? Sam laughed and smiled and answered those questions that he felt were safe.

Dean knew nothing of the Legends of the Sons of God or the creation of the Nephilim. The young Hunter knew nothing of the Book of Enoch nor made mention of the Grigori, the Watchers. Sam did not reference these ancient relatives, he kept that to himself. But knew he would be explaining those skeletons of the Fae closet to Bobby Singer in the future if he wanted this relationship to thrive.

That night on the road Dean had simply pulled off and parked under some trees and gone to sleep, wrapped in a blanket from the trunk. He had offered one to Sam who waited for the Hunter's breath to slow. Sam had kissed those pouting lips and then gone out to stand under the stars. He rode the rushing earth like a wave and watched the movement of the moon.

In the early afternoon of the following day they arrived in Lost Creek, Colorado, a small town devoted to serving the campers and hikers attracted by the wild lands. They found the local Ranger's station and a room loaded with maps and 'Things to Do' brochures. Sam was immediately entranced by an in-scale relief model of the Black Water Ridge area.

"Dean, come see this map." Sam said. "This is fascinating. Look, this Black Water Ridge is very remote. It is cut off by these canyons, the land is rough, the forest is dense and these little holes are marked 'abandoned mine' and there are a lot of them."

"Sam, " Dean called, "Man, look at the size of this friggin' bear." Dean was looking at a framed photo of a dead bear. A man was in the picture too and he looked small next to the immense animal.

Sam came over to see what Dean was staring at in amazement. "Dean, the sign says that the area contains a dozen or more grizzly bears. This is no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You guys aren't heading for Black Water Ridge, are you?" They turned to see who was talking and found a Park Ranger behind them. The middle aged man looked tough and weathered, as if he really did spend most of his time outdoors.

"No, sir," Dean smoothly lied. "We're environmental science majors from UC Boulder. We're just working on a paper." To complete his cover he pumped his arm and crowed "Recycle, man."

The Ranger didn't fall for it. "Balls, you're with that Haley girl, right?

Dean immediately took advantage of the opening offered. "Yes, yes we are, Ranger ah….Wilkinson." Dean read the Ranger's name tag.

Ranger Wilkinson went on. "I'll tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back county permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water until the 24th so he's not exactly a missing person. Tell that girl to stop worrying. I'm sure her brother is just fine."

The Ranger turned, as if to leave. Dean once again threw out some bait. "That Haley girl, she's quite a pistol, isn't she?"

Wilkinson responded. "That's putting It mildly."

Dean went on. "Actually, you know what would help, if I could show her a copy of that back county permit so she could see for herself her brother's return date."

Sam said not a word during the entire exchange but smiled at Dean's smooth and practiced extraction of facts from a witness who never felt pressured to release information to a couple of strangers. This was a skill Sam hesitated to think he would ever learn. He had little practice pretending to be anything other than what he was. He could conceal and confuse but was not confident that he could build himself a new persona in the blink of an eye. He thought that he would leave the acting to Dean.

XXXXXXX

Half an hour later they were parked in front of the cabin rented to the Collins family. Pretending that they were park rangers sent by Ranger Wilkinson they were invited into the cabin by the curly-haired, pretty Haley who was just serving up dinner to her younger brother, Ben.

She explained to Dean why she was convinced that something had happened to her brother and played for them the last video that she had received from Tommy. Sam sat in front of the screen and watched carefully, learning how to manipulate the device. Haley went on talking to Dean about how close the children had become after the death of their parents. She insisted that Tommy would never leave her and Ben out of the loop for three days. She further explained that the next morning she was going out to Black Water Ridge with a guide she had hired to look for Tommy herself.

"Well, maybe we'll see you there," Dean said. Sam stood up and pulled Dean aside for a moment.

'Ah, Haley," Dean said after listening to Sam. "Could you send a copy of that video to me? Mr. Shy Guy here wants to take a closer look."

Haley glanced up at Sam and smiled. "Sure, no problem." Sam wondered if he would have time tonight to teach Dean some manners, impossible as the task appeared.

They returned to their own cabin and Dean introduced Sam to the joys of the human internet. Sam could see the pulsing currents of power passing through the devices and again was impressed with human ingenuity. With no instinctive understand of the power of the invisible world humans had learned to harness and use it. Sam was beginning to think that the human thirst for knowledge of the unseen might have powered their society forward while that of the Fae, who had such knowledge as a birthright, stagnated.

Sam showed Dean what he had seen at Haley's cabin. By slowing the fleeting pictures Sam measured the speed of the shadow passing behind the fabric of Tommy's tent. He was growing more and more certain that the assembled facts were pointing directly at the monster that Dean called a Wendigo.

XXXXXXXX

Sam passed another night outside. This forest he could not ignore. The trees called him. The whole place sang of both light and dark and Sam wandered under their branches learning of the past. Life teemed; birds and deer and burrowing rodents, insects flashing jewel tone wings; all these things whispered word of his home. He even found locked doors in ancient trees. When the sun rose he returned to their room.

Standing quietly and looking down at Dean Sam realized that he had made a choice. These nightly wanderings searching for a touch of the Fae were self-indulgent. He had chosen the human world now and he would have to live with it. He ran his fingers down the Hunter's face and traced the arch of his brow with a gentle fingertip.

Dean's eyes flicked open and he stared up a Sam. "Good morning sunshine." he smiled. "Something you want?"

Sam smiled back and leaned down. Sliding a hand behind Dean's head he lifted the young Hunter's lips to meet his own. "I am beginning to believe that you know exactly what I want." His breath ghosted over Dean's lips and then sealed the deal. As the Fae effortlessly explored and claimed the Hunter's lips, Dean's arms locked around Sam's neck. He reached up to be enfolded in Sam's embrace.

Sam pulled and lifted the young Hunter onto his lap, dragging the sheet with him. Sam ran his hands all over Dean's body, exploring every part while Dean clung to him. After a very through exploration Sm stood up and put Dean on his feet. Pulling out of the kiss he whispered "If we are going to catch Haley's group you better start getting ready. Or we could stay here and forget about the Wendigo."

Dean stepped back, holding the sheet in false modesty. "I'll hit the shower. Can you give me five minutes? We can pick up breakfast on the way."

"It's your decision. We can go with them or not. I'll do whatever you want." Sam abdicated his heart to the younger man. The Fae knew he could take Dean's heart hostage in exchange, he had years of experience in love's game. It was an uneven match.

Dean grabbed his duffel and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Sam got ready to go.

Half an hour later they were pulling up beside a camper truck and Haley's little group appeared to already be taking off down a forest trail. Out in front was Haley's hired guide. Dean and Sam exited the Impala. Dean was out in front and Sam followed carrying their weapons duffle.

"You got room for two more?" Dean called out in a cheerful voice.

Roy, the guide turned to Haley. "Who are these guys?"

Haley sniffed, "This is all the forest service could come up with by way of a rescue party." She grimaced at Dean's cheerful face.

"You going hiking in biker boots and blue jeans?" she sneered at him.

"Hey, honey. I don't do shorts." Dean carped right back at her.

They all set off down the trail with Roy out in front. Dean could feel Sam behind him, watching, observing and feeling his way into the woods. Dean thought he perhaps should keep an eye on Sam. The Fae could get easily distracted by the feeling of home that forests evidently exerted on him and Dean didn't feel like looking for both Haley's brother and Sam at the same time.

They walked for miles until finally Roy signaled that they had reached the coordinates that Tommy had e-mailed to Haley. It only took a few minutes to find the destroyed and bloodied campsite.

There was the sense of being watched and Sam put a hand on Dean's arm. He could feel something out behind the trees and if felt very wrong indeed. There was rustling in the brush and a voice cred out. "Help me, help me, please" it screamed.

Sam held on to Dean's arm but Roy fired several random shots at the shaking brush and then ran after the sound of a wounded animal. Sam cried out "Roy, no. it's a trick!" But Roy ignored him and charged into the woods.

Sam lowered his head and whispered to Dean, "Keep them safe." and sprinted after Roy.

The guide was dashing from tree to tree, chasing the sound of a creature crashing through the undergrowth. Just as Sam caught up to the man he saw the Wendigo swing down from a tree branch, intent on grabbing Roy. Sam pulled the guide out of the creature's reach and looked up into its eyes. The Wendigo screamed at him, furious at losing its prize and Sam hissed back at the filthy, skeletal monster with its bald head, big ears and boney clawed hands.

The Wendigo coiled back in surprise. It could feel the power of the man below it. It seemed to recognize, on some level, that whatever Sam was he wasn't prey. It felt danger and climbed back up the tree in a cowardly retreat. Sam followed its path with his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Roy quavered behind him. "I've never seen something like that out here." The guide was shaking so badly he was in danger of dropping the loaded rifle so Sam took it from him and barked, "Back to the others. Let's go."

The guide tried to reassert himself but he was shaken and simply followed Sam as the Fae threaded the shortest path back to the others. Breaking into the clearing Sam started issuing orders. "Dean, draw the circle of Anasazi symbols. Protect them all." He turned and watched the brush, sure that the creature would soon get over its shock and would return to its instinctive hunt for meat.

Again Roy tried to take control. As the apparently oldest and the supposed expert guide he felt that it was required that he lead. The tall, kid seemed to know what he was doing but Roy was not prepared to yield command.

"What was that thing?" he snapped at Sam. Sam retreated behind Dean and poked at the young Hunter's back. Dean relinquished his drawing stick to Sam and stood.

"That was what we were trying to protect you from, you idiot. When Sam says No! pay attention. You might have a chance at getting out of here alive."

Roy snatched at his rifle. "And what's Sam doing now? Playing in the dirt?" he grumbled.

"He's drawing a protective circle. Stay inside it and the Wendigo will not cross. You'll be safe inside." Dean tried to explain.

Haley got to her feet. "What about Tommy? Is he dead? Did that thing kill him?'

Sam stood and looked at Dean. "You aren't going to like it." Dean answered her. "These things were once men, men who during a long winter ran out of supplies and turned to cannibalism to survive, eating his hunting partners or his tribe. Over years he began to change into this sub-human thing. Many legends claim that eating human flesh will give you unbelievable strength and even immortality but you're always hungry, always hunting. "

Roy snorted at the story. "No one likes a skeptic, Ray." Dean said. "You were almost lunch yourself. Of all of us, you should understand."

"What about my brother?" Haley asked again.

"The Wendigo will store his victims alive to preserve the food source as long as possible. If your brother is alive he's some place dark and safe. We have to find him before it's Wendigo dinner time.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, you and Ben are going to stay here in the circle and Sam and Roy and I are going to go look for the Wendigo's larder. If your brother is alive we'll bring him back to you."

XXXXXXX

Sam and Dean set out to find Haley's brother, Roy following behind. Dean was confident that Sam would be able to lead him to the Wendigo's lair but Roy was not so convinced. The man kept darting off from side to side and Dean was getting very annoyed. "Stay close, you idiot. We can't help you if it comes after you again if you're by yourself. And be sure that it will come after you again. Stay with us."

Sam ignored the bickering behind him and felt for wounds in the wood. This creature was full of evil and made his skin crawl. He didn't want near it but understood that it was possible Tommy Collins was alive. Until they knew for sure, Sam was not going to abandon the boy to his fate.

He had seen the claw marks in the trees and to his eyes, where ever the Wendigo touched glowed, slightly brushed with a black ichor. He could even smell it. It was a putrid trail to follow but it leads him to a spot in the woods where the ground under his feet sprang back when he stepped on it. He held his arms out and stepped back but Roy, of course, rushed forward. As soon as the man's heavy feet hit the spot he disappeared and the ground fell in with him.

Sam and Dean fell to their knees and peered into the cavern revealed by Roy's hasty action. They could see the guide below and the smell that wafted up out of the hole was heavy with rotten meat. The Fae Prince recoiled and Dean turned his head away but they knew they had to go down and check for Tommy and to retrieve the idiot.

Sam went first. He held to the firmest slats he could find and swing into the blackness. Dean tossed down a flashlight when Sam found his feet and started to lower himself down. Just as he slid into the hole a noise alerted him and he looked up to find Haley and Ben stepping into view from the trail.

Sam helped him land in the stinking darkness and he looked up to see Haley's head outlined by the sky. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled at her.

He was immediately distracted from her face by two sounds. First he was aware of the hooming, hooting noise of the Wendigo's growl and secondly someone else whimpered in the dark. Sam pulled Roy to his feet and pointed to a body suspended from the roof. "Cut him down." Sam ordered the guide and then turned to confront the looming monster.

The Wendigo screamed at the perceived escape of his prizes. Sam turned to Dean and grabbed his arms. Dean understood what Sam wanted and allowed the Fae to pull him up. He planted a foot on Sam's thigh and Sam literally tossed him up out of the hole. Roy was uselessly but bravely firing at the Wendigo, which only served to piss the monster off.

Roy had just seen Sam thrown a two hundred pound guy up out of the cavern so he wasn't that surprised to feel Sam's hands grab his arms. The bullets had caused the Windigo to back up in confusion and during the pause Roy pulled the same move that Dean had and the next thing he knew he was up top and out of the dark.

Dean steadied Roy's landing and lay back down on his belly shouting at Sam. "Send the victim up when you can, Sam!" Roy lay down opposite Dean over the hole and Ben and Halley hovered behind the men.

Dean yelled at the girl. "Stop snotting up and try to find long smooth branches lying around. Your brother's alive but he won't be in any shape to walk. Move it! Go hunt. We're waiting for Sam."

Haley and Ben rush off to look for some branches and now only Roy remained as a possible witness to what was going on below. In a moment Sam passed Tommy's bound and bleeding form up to the two men and Dean handed the boy off to Roy. "See what you can do for him, Roy. I'm waiting for my partner." Dean ordered.

Now only Dean could see the potential confrontation between Sam and the Wendigo. Dean had told Sam during the drive to Colorado that Wendigo had to be burned. It was the only thing they feared and the only thing that killed their icy hearts so they could not return.

He watched as the ugly creature approached the Fae Prince and Dean was the only one that could see Sam change forms. The Prince shed his disguise and became a glowing, transparent being, alive with light. The Wendigo stopped and could not think well enough to retreat from the shining creature in front of it. There was not enough brain left in that skull to understand that its doom was upon it. Sam reached out a long, slender hand and poured energy into the creature's chest. The heat of the Fae power caused the Wendigo's skin to burst into flames and Dean watched as its body went up like a torch. The Wendigo screamed and flailed but finally fell to its knees and then fell forward, completely consumed by flame.

Sam reached up with his glowing hand and pulled himself out of the mine. Along the way his fingers caught the wooden roof on fire and he and Dean both backed away from the suddenly flaming ground. Sam spun once and returned to his human form before Roy could see him and the smoke poured up, obscuring the change.

San smiled at Dean, pleased with himself. "Pretty good for my first hunt, right?"

Dean slapped Sam on his, now human, thank god, arm. "Don't get too cocky, bitch. We still have a long way to go."

They turned to find Tommy Collins on his feet, waving his arms around, trying to get the blood circulating again. Dean knew that had to hurt like hell but the guy was in better shape than anyone had any right to expect. Maybe they wouldn't have to drag him out of the woods on a travois after all.

The small group of humans and almost human set out to hike back to the cars.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fae Touched Woods

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 8

**The Fay Touched Woods**

But in her web she still delights

To weave the mirror's magic sights,

For often thro' the silent nights

A funeral, with plumes and lights,

And music, went to Camelot.

Or when the moon was overhead,

Came two young lovers lately wed,

'I am half sick of shadows,' said

The Lady of Shalott

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

The Black Water Ridge hunt was over and everyone was getting out alive. Of the three original campers Tommy Collins assured them that only he was left. He had watched his friends be eaten by a monster and Dean was sure that someone was going to be plagued by nightmares. Tommy stumbled along, rubbing his arms, braced by his brother and sister.

Dean was even a little impressed that after three days in the Wendigo's larder Tom could still move and assist in his own rescue. Sam walked out in front of their little group with Dean directly behind. Next in line was the Collins family and Roy with his rifle drew up the rear.

Dean had no fear of the Collins family. He knew they would back up any story the Sam and Dean designed. He was not so sure of Roy. The older guide had been shown up pretty thoroughly by people he considered a couple of kids and now even the evidence of the monster was gone, burned to cinders in an underground grave. By the time Roy could find the place again nature would have taken care of all evidence.

The man had also been literally tossed into the air and out of the cavern by Sam and he eyed the tall, floppy hair kid not in a friendly way. Dean dropped back and let the Collins and Roy pass him. Now he was walking directly behind the man and Roy could hear Dean whisper. "That was quite a Grizzly, wasn't it Roy? I didn't know they denned up like that, did you?"

Roy twisted and answered. "No they don't and they don't keep their victims alive either. What are you trying to pull?"

"I would think you would want a grizzly bear more than a monster. People are going to think you're out of your mind or drinking or something. How will that go over with your hunting buddies? How many tourists are going to want to hire a guide who believes in monsters?" Dean muttered in Roy's ear.

Roy looked like he was thinking about it but he was still staring a hole in the back of Sam's head. Dean was not comfortable at all. Dean, working on his Masters in Manipulation, continued planting seeds.

"You know Roy, we'll completely back you up if you want to call it a grizzly. No one here wants to go babbling about monsters in the woods. No one will thank us for it." Dean paused and then went on. "Just so you know, Sam and I met each other in a gymnastics class.

Roy glanced back at Dean "Really? Is that how your partner learned to throw people in the air like that?"

Den felt like he making progress with the guide. "Yeah, Roy, that's right. Because of Sam's size and strength he was always the base gymnast. He tossed a lot of big guys around just for fun and he was our go-to guy for the mount up on the rings."

Roy seemed to accept Dean's little fairy tale. Dean knew the man could recover a little pride if he felt he had been tossed around by some young guy who had been trained to do it. The group moved on down the trail, getting closer to the cars. Dean doubted that any Collins family member would ever want to go camping again.

XXXXXXX

It was late afternoon by the time they all got back to the Ranger's station. Roy had called ahead to Ranger Wilkinson and there were police and ambulances waiting for them out front.

On the long walk back the group had rehearsed their story and now even Tommy was cooperating in telling the tall tale. Roy was comfortable with his 'grizzly' hunt especially since Dean had seen to it that Roy was the hero of their little escapade, not Sam.

Finally all the noise and excitement was over. The Rangers and the local police and other emergency responders were satisfied and people began to drift away. Haley and Ben had thanked Sam and Dean for the rescue and Roy went off with Ranger Wilkinson to fortify the grizzly hunt story and Roy's shining place at the head of the rescued tourists. No one paid any attention when Dean and Sam worked their way to the edge of the group and then just melted into the forest.

"Is there anything else out there, Sam" Sam shook his head and humped the duffle bag further up his shoulder.

"Well then," Dean said as he opened the driver's door on the impala. "I guess we're done. I'll call Bobby and see if there's some place else he wants to us go." Sam joined Dean in the car. "Do we have to do that tonight, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up. "Why, you have something else to do?"

"How would you like to sleep under the stars tonight?" Sam asked. "I'd like to show you the woods at night as I see them. They can be very beautiful. You can call Bobby in the morning."

Back at the cabin they dumped their various encumbrances and Sam lead Dean out into the forest, under the branches where the rays of the setting sun could not reach. Here and there lightening bugs flashed on and off, avoiding the hunting bats by luck and stealth. The evening was coming on at speed and Dean shivered in the twilight gloom.

Noticing the shiver Sam reached back and pulled Dean into his side. With an arm wrapped around the hunter's shoulders they walked silently over a forest floor covered in fallen leaves. They found themselves in a clearing much like the one where the Fae Lantern had been found during Sam's first Winchester hunt. Wisps of fog and the call of owls emphasized the sense of isolation. It was like the world of man had passed away and Sam and Dean remained behind in an empty landscape.

Sam guided Dean under the overhanding branches of a dark tree and sat down on springy moss, encouraging Dean to do the same.

Dean lay back on the soft moss and wrapped an arm under his head. Sam lay down next to him with one hand propping his head up. The Fae Prince began to trace the outline of Dean's face with a long, delicate finger.

"I've told you before that you're very pretty." Sam whispered.

Deana huffed. "Girls are pretty. I'm not pretty. No matter what you're used to in your world in this one men aren't pretty; back off, big guy."

Sam smiled. "Oh, I think we can agree on something. I won't call you pretty in public if you let me do this in private." With those words Sam leaned down and captured the young Hunter's lips.

Dean tensed and then relaxed as Sam spun a soft web of magic around them. The winds died down, the air warmed and Dean tasted again the sweetness of a Fae kiss. Sam pulled the Hunter's body on top of his own and lay back under the tree. He wrapped both arms around Dean's back and held him captive to his kiss. The kiss deepened even more as one hand found the back of Dean's head and held it prisoner.

The Prince ran his other hand up under the young Hunter's shirt and rubbed Dean's back muscles loose. The deeper into the magic web Dean sank, the more relaxed he became and at last allowed Sam entrance to his mouth. He hunched into the Prince's hand and moaned as tension flowed away.

Sam rolled again and put Dean on his back. This granted access to Dean's clothes and Sam stripped off the jacket and the shirts. Now he had his pretty Hunter half way home, partially naked under the tree's dark shadow with only the peeking stars as witnesses.

Dean opened his eyes and looked up at the man pinning him to the ground. He momentary fought to free himself but that only gave Sam permission to hold him down tighter. The Prince took Dean's hands together in one huge paw and held them above the Hunter's head. Pinned like a butterfly Dean arched and fought. Sam rose up on one hand enjoying the pretty picture and slipped a knee between Dean's legs.

The Prince leaned forward and whispered. "Relax. I'm going to take care of you." He ground their hips together. Dean responded and Sam's magic was like a drug. Dean floated away on a sea of sensation and the Fae Prince savored the scent of arousal rolling off the Hunter's skin.

"Do you yield?" The Prince asked and Dean nodded yes without even opening his eyes. Sam released his hands but Dean left them over his head and completely submitted to the Prince's wandering fingers.

The scent of the woods, the mild air and the song of nightingales mixed with the touch of the Fae's caresses. Dean lifted his ass when asked and allowed the rest of his clothing to be stripped away. The Prince's tongue traced patterns around an ear, down his throat to his chest and circled a wrinkling nipple warmed by The Prince's breath.

Dean's head fell to the side as he gloried in his growing arousal. He allowed his knees to also fall to the side and exposed himself completely to his lover's eyes. That talented tongue slid down lower and played with his treasure trail, lightly tugging the curly hairs. Then his dick was engulfed in moist heat.

Dean cried out and again arched on his mossy bed. Both hands reached high, hunting for something to hold and finding roots buried in the ground. He dug in with his fingertips while Sam drew his soul and his consciousness down to his crotch. In only took a few minutes before Sam's experienced mouth sucked the young Hunter' soul out through his dick.

Dean shuddered, shook and wept through the most intense orgasm of his young life and Sam gathered his pretty boy into his lap, holding the Hunter close and safe.

When Dean was able to speak again he gasped out "Thank you, thank you," and clung to his Fae lover. "What about you?" he asked.

"Don't you worry about me," Sam laughed. "Be sure you're going to give me everything I'll need when I'm ready." Sam petted his pretty teenager again. "Now you rest and sleep under the stars. I'll keep watch and take you home at dawn."

XXXXXXXX

When Dean awoke the world was light again and he was naked in his lover's arms. Sam was carrying him through the forest, Dean's clothes tied in a bundle on his lap.

"Put me down. I'll get dressed here." Dean said taking an arm from around Sam neck and running his fingers through the Prince's hair.

"You sure?" Sam smiled at him. "It's no problem. I can carry you all the way back to the room."

"I don't mind being the girl here with you." Dean laughed "but I absolutely refuse to allow anyone else to see. Put me down."

Sam lifted his boy one more time and kissed him. "The first kiss of the day," Sam rumbled.

Dean felt owned, branded and claimed. He slid to his feet on the leafy path and untied the bundle of his clothes. Getting dressed was a game as Sam tried to get his hands on each inch of skin quickly disappearing under cloth. Dean slapped those hands away and finally managed to get completely covered.

They continued on their way and very soon stepped out of the woods into the motel parking lot. The Impala sat in front of their as yet unused room, warming in the sun. Dean leaned against the passenger door and called Bobby as Sam unlocked the motel room.

"How you boys doing?" Bobby asked. "Was it a Wendigo?"

"Yes Bobby, it was just what you thought it was and we took care of it yesterday. We even managed to get one of the campers back alive." Dean responded.

"So your partnership looks like it's goin' to work then?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean answered with enthusiasm. "Sam's great. He's even better than John and he's unbelievably strong. You'll have to come on a hunt with us sometime and see him in action."

"OK, good." Bobby said. "You guys come on back then and I'll look for another hunt for you. If I'm invited, maybe I'll look for one around here someplace. By the way, call before you pull in here. John's already done with his Woman in White case and is on his way back to South Dakota to look for you. He wants his hunting partner back. The man talks like he owns your ass."

"Damn," Dean swore. "This is going to turn into a long term problem, isn't it? I really don't want the man trying to follow us all over the country."

Well, boy, you're going to have to face him down sooner or later. It's up to you when you want to do it. Just be aware that he's on his way back here and he still doesn't trust Sam."

Dean ran his free hand through his hair. "I'll talk it over with Sam and see if he has any ideas. If you don't hear from us for a couple of days it just means we're on our way back and I'll call when I get close. OK?"


	9. Chapter 9-Beyond the River and the Wood

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 9

**Beyond the River and the Wood**

A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,

He rode between the barley-sheaves,

The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,

And flamed upon the brazen greaves

Of bold Sir Lancelot

A red-cross knight forever kneel'd

To a lady in his shield,

That sparkled on the yellow field,

Beside remote Shalott.

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

They packed up and left Lost Creek before noon. Sam was fascinated by the landscape outside the car windows. Fae traveled by other means and this physical transition from place to place using machines was as foreign to the Fae as the tunnels of light the Fae used to move around the world would be to human eyes.

Sam Singer, Sam Singer, he repeated to himself. It was a nice name; human and susurrant. He liked the way it felt whistling through his teeth. There was a snort from his traveling companion. "I can hear you, man. " Dean laughed. "You like your name?"

"I find it pleasant." Sam replied. "It rustles and hisses. I am reminded of a snake in fallen leaves."

"That's just a lovely thought." Dean curled his nose. "You got a thing for snakes?"

Sam looked at the young man. "Snakes are a reminder. They are old, very old and they know the stories of the beginnings. The Fae values them just as they value the owls in the night and the hawks in the sun. All creatures have their place in the balance of the world; even you."

Dean leaned down and turned on the tape player. A song drifted through the car, pounding and alive it brightened the colors outside the windows. Sam settled in to learn about his new place in the world.

He felt the change in the air as they dropped down out of the mountains. The world opened in front of him and the mountains fell behind. There were fewer and fewer trees and Sam felt exposed to a staring sky. He was a forest spirit and the trees were becoming less and less. "Where are we, Dean?"

"Welcome to the great Prairie State of Nebraska." Den replied. "Not quite big sky county but close enough. "

"Where are the trees?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced over at his partner. "I never really gave it much thought but you're right. Not many trees here. This is a grassland state. It's pretty much flat and empty. Not much to break the wind, just acre after acre of rolling hills and long vistas. We won't see the forests again until we move north toward South Dakota."

"Here, let me introduce you to a human invention called a map." Dean stopped the car and pulled over. All that Sam could hear outside was the whisper of the wind in the grass. There was insect song and a huge blue sky. The Prince felt dwarfed by the immensity of the unbroken landscape and he did not like the sensation.

Dean pulled folded paper from a compartment in the car and laid it over Sam's lap. "I know what a map is, Dean." Sam growled. The Fae have maps of many things; the forests, the skies and even the lakes and rivers. We just don't have all these odd colors and lines."

Don't get all huffy, big guy." Dean shook his head. "I'm going to show you how to tell where we are on the roads." Dean went on to explain the marks for cities and road names and how to read the map legend. In spite of himself Sam become interested in how the humans laid out their understanding of the land they traveled.

Dean laughed. "Here, let me introduce you to the Samuel R. McKelvie National Forest." He pointed to an area on the map. "We'll be passing south of it as we cross the state. It is a forest of grass lands with hand planted stands of pines. The trees have been planted over the past 75 years as 'islands' of trees and the whole space is protected. The trees are harvested and re-planted again and again."

Sam tried to imagine a forest hand planted by humans. He didn't much care for the idea.

He followed Dean's instructions and traced out their path on the map from Fort Morgan Colorado to the Nebraska towns: North Platte, Lexington, Kearney, Grand Island until the City of Lincoln grew large in the window.

They had been on the road for close to nine hours and it was way past time for food for Dean. Short of Lincoln they pulled into a roadhouse that Dean remembered from his travels with John. McDermott's Bar was not much to look at but behind the high slit windows Dean remembered beer and decent burgers.

They parked and stepped out and stretched. If felt good to straighten their arms and legs. Sam waited for Dean to lead. There were wards here but they were old and poorly cared for. Inside were all the accoutrements of a Hunter's bar; salt lined windows, warded doors, a hundred difference colors of liquor lined up against a mirror wall and hookers as old and uncared for as the bar itself. Scruffy men sat around tables, a number of them alone with their bottle, like it was their only friend. Sam and Dean moved up to the bar and they were the youngest things in the room. The bartender moved over to stand in front of them. "You got I.D. kid?" he asked. His dark eyebrows almost disappeared into his brunette hair. He looked tough. He also looked like he had seen it all; very little got past this man.

Dean smiled his friendliest grin and flipped his fake South Dakota license over. The man picked it up and flicked it against his thumb. "This wouldn't be fake, now would it?" he grinned back at Dean. "Seems to me I've seen you in here before."

The bartender looked them both over. "I think you're John Winchester's boy. Don't know who your friend is but he better have I.D. too." Dean poked Sam with an elbow and Sam fished though his pocket for the card that Bobby had given him.

The bartender looked over that card too. "Sam Singer, huh? Haven't seen you before, Sam." The man put both cards on the bar. "I don't really care what these cards say. I know that you're Dean Winchester and I have a message from your father. John Winchester says for you to get your ass up to Bobby's place and leave your boyfriend behind."

Sam could feel the hostility rolling off the man. There was also a rustle of movement behind him and a hand appeared on Sam's arm from behind and a voice muttered, " Let the kid go, he's jailbait"

Dean turned to see what made Sam flinch. "Hello, Seth." He said to one of the scruffy men. "It's been a while and why don't you just take you hand off my friend?" Dean stared at the older hunter, a man who had seen a lot in his 40 or so years. His face was scarred and one lip was twisted, battle scars Dena thought.

"Dean, your Dad is looking for you." Seth replied. "I aim to get you back where you belong and away from this guy. John says your boyfriend here has cast a charm on you. You sure you know what you're getting into here with him? You should know better than to hang out with a witch." A knife appeared in Seth's other hand and he pulled on Sam's arm. "I'll just take care of your pretty friend here and you take off for Sioux Falls."

Sam looked into Dean's eyes and the younger man nodded slightly. It was the work of less than a moment for Sam to twist Seth's hand and rip the knife away. He brought the free arm up behind Seth's back and put the knife to his throat.

The entire room tensed up and Dean watched the room while Sam watched the bartender. "Keep your hands where I can see them," Sam ordered the bartender.

"OK, no trouble." The bartender said, raising his hands. "I was just supposed to deliver a message. The rest of this was Seth's idea."

Sam pulled on Seth's arm trapped behind his back. "Tell me Seth," Sam murmured. "Who told you I was a witch?" Sam pulled up again and Seth moaned as his shoulder joint separated a bit. "John said he didn't know what else you could be. Dean just walked away with you, dropped John like he didn't even recognize his own father. John said you were a witch and you're after a piece of young ass." Seth snickered. "I admit you got good taste. I'd like a piece of that myself."

Dean cleared his throat and addressed the entire bar. "Listen up people," he said loudly. "No matter what crap John Winchester has been feeding you, I left him on my own. I've been looking for a partner for a while and as soon as I found one I could work with I left John on my own. I left him because the man is a dick and a lot of you know that's true. "

A man from the back of the bar spoke up. "John don't see it that way. He's your family, you owe him. Besides, you're too young to be traveling with this guy. Is he your partner and maybe something more?"

"That's none of your business, you creep. I'll have you know that I paid for everything that John has given me a hundred times over. The only thing he ever gave me for free was bruises and I'm not going back for more of that." Dean barked. "Now Sam and I came in here for food and a beer but if you all are going to keep this up, we'll just go on down the road."

The bartender spoke up. "Maybe that would be a good idea. If I hear from John again I'll tell him what you said but I don't want no Winchester arguments going on in my bar."

"Fine," Dean growled. "Come on, Sam. Let's go."

Sam sent Seth tumbling into the nearest table and then covered Dean's back as they left.

"That sucked," Dean said outside. "Let's get out of here." They climbed back into the Impala and hit the road. Sam watched for followers as Dean sped up and scanned ahead for neon lights that would indicate a motel and a diner maybe a little off the beaten path. Dean felt like this last bit of drama was his fault. He should have known better than heading straight for a Hunter's bar. At least they now knew for sure that John had poisoned the waters for them.

That John was spreading a rumor that Sam was a witch was the lowest Dean felt John could go. A rumor like that, spread in the right places, was very likely to get Sam killed by some ignorant Hunter on a 'kill him just to be safe' basis. Add on the salacious gossip and Dean could just feel the Hunters crawling up his ass. If he thought that he hated John before, this was the final straw. He would never hunt with John again.

They drove on East with the setting sun at their backs. Sam was interested to see a river appear on the other side of the City of Lincoln and Dean finally turned north. Sam consulted his map and saw that the next place on their route was called Omaha. Sam smiled at the name. "Dean, what does this word mean, Omaha?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, it just is. Unusual names in this part of the world often turn out to be Indian names. Maybe Omahas were Indians. I don't know."

"You should find out," Sam said as he looked back at the passing scene. "Names have power.

"Don't get all mystical on me, Sam. You're supposed to be learning our world now." Dean replied.

Sam smiled and leaned over to the young Hunter. "Are we going to stop sometime soon now? He asked, bringing his lips close to Dean's ear. Dean flinched.

"Hey, driving here, you know." Dean yelped and extended his arm, trying to push against Sam's chest. In response Sam just moved closer and wrapped an arm over the back of the bench seat. He ran his fingers lightly up the back of Dean's neck, tickling the short hairs and circling Dean's other ear. "I think you should really stop soon." he murmured.

XXXXXXX

It didn't really take much more to convince Dean to stop at the very next Vacancy sign. They took a room at the end of the motel, far from the other customers. Dean ordered a pizza and tried to pretend he wasn't watching Sam like a hawk. The memory what had happened under the tree in the woods played over and over in the young man's head.

They ate and changed into more comfortable sleep clothes and when Dean came out of the bathroom Sam was spread out, at ease, on one of the queen beds. He smiled and patted the bed beside him.

Dean stuttered and shied. "Maybe I'll just lie down over here."

"Dean, "Sam growled. "Get over here now", and patted the bed again. Dean approached and climbed up the bed on his hands and knees. When he got within reach Sam pulled him into an embrace and reached out to turn off the bedside lamp.

In the dark, Dean felt Sam's hands on his body, stripping away the clothes he had just put on. "You owe me, Dean." Sam whispered. "I told you I would collect."

"Close your eyes." Sam whispered. "Just feel, don't try to see." Sam's hands ran all over his body, then pulled him close. Dean wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and realized that, somehow when he wasn't paying attention Sam had gotten naked. The two warm bodies rocked against each other. They kissed with abandon and Dean was held in a solid embrace. There was no escape, even if he had wished it. Sam's hands rested on his ass and pulled their cocks together. Sliding and rubbing, Dean felt like he was going to explode. Then Sam pushed him away and laid back.

"Get to work." Sam laughed. "Just remember last night and what I did to you. Now do it to me."

Dean traced down Sam's chest, circling each nipple and licking lower and lower until he found what he was looking for. Sam's hands were on his head, holding him in place and Sam filled his mouth and stretched his lips. He sucked and stroked, trying to bring his lover to completion. With his other hand he kept pace with fingers wrapped tight around his own cock. When Sam cried out and Den felt the pulse in his mouth his world shattered too.

Dean woke up cold and sticky. He realized he was lying in Sam's crotch. He had wondered if it was possible to pass out just from an overwhelming orgasm. It looked like a guy could, to judge by his current position. He slid up Sam's body and then decided he just couldn't stand it and went for towels and wash cloths to clean them both up. When he returned he cleaned Sam first and woke the Fae Prince up. Sam ran his hands over Dean's body and pulled him into another set of demanding kisses. Dean finished with the towels and curled into Sam's arms. He decided that he had never before felt so safe and cherished.

XXXXXXX

In the morning light, Dean avoided Sam's grabby hands and packed up for the ride into Sioux Falls. Remembering Bobby's previous instructions he called the senior Hunter to tell him how close they were. Bobby suggested another call as soon as they were in sight of the Salvage Yard and he would give them the all clear. At this point there was nothing Dean wanted more than to avoid his father and any explosive confrontation the man might create.

They skirted Omaha, not an easy trick but they managed it and continued to follow the Missouri River up to the Big Sioux River and up To Bobby's house. Dean pulled over to the side of the road opposite Bobby's driveway and made his second call.

"Hi Bobby," he said as the man answered the phone. "We're right down her at the bottom of the driveway. Should we come on in?"


	10. Chapter 10 - The Legend of the Fae

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only. **A/N: **I wish to thank Winter Gray for all her help with this chapter. Her suggestions made it a better and stronger piece.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 10

**The Legend of the Fae**

The gemmy bridle glitter'd free,

Like to some branch of stars we see

Hung in the golden Galaxy

The bridle bells rang merrily

As he rode down to Camelot.

And from his blazon'd baldric slung

A mighty silver bugle hung,

And as he rode his armour rung,

Beside remote Shalott

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

"Come on in, Dean." Bobby cheerfully answered. "I haven't heard a word from any one about your father lately and don't have any idea where John's holed up but it's not here."

"Good deal," Dean replied. "We ran into some trouble he created for us at McDermott's Bar south of Lincoln. Left a message for me with the bartender about getting my ass up here and dropped poison into the Hunters' ears about Sam. He's started a rumor that Sam's a witch."

"Bastard, that kind of talk could get a person shot." Bobby growled . "Come on in. Just pull straight into the open shed. We can close the overhead and no one will see the car. We might as well be careful."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said. "I'm going to run in with the lights off, just a little bit of extra cover."

They pulled back out and turned on the road, running back to Bobby's driveway. Without lights they were navigating by star light and the muted roar of the Impala's engine sounded like a hunting lion hidden in the dark. As they passed, the night birds scattered into the sky. Sam smiled and wished he could join them in their flight; in their dance in the moonlight. He watched as Luna touched their wings with silver.

In front of his house Bobby stood on guard. He waved them toward the dark mouth of a small building beyond the house. Once the Impala was engulfed in the darkness Sam and Dean stepped out to follow the Hunter, their duffels in their hands. As far as any watcher might be able to tell the car and riders disappeared on the road outside the gates.

Of course, anyone who knew Dean would know he was with Bobby but a little bit of stealth was always useful. Just a hint of doubt could be turned to an advantage in a game of hide and seek.

Once inside Bobby directed them to the room he used as a combination living room and library. "Stay out of the kitchen guys." Bobby said. "Too many windows there; I don't need the sound of breaking glass to scare me out of a couple year's growth. Sit down and I'll get some beers."

Bobby left and Sam reached out for Dean. The younger man allowed his partner to pull him down on to the couch next to him. Dean fidgeted. He wasn't sure that he wanted Bobby to know so early in the evolving relationship that Sam was becoming more than just a partner.

Bobby returned with the beers and a flick of his eyes confirmed Dean's supposition. Bobby knew something was up.

"Alright guys," Bobby started. "You want to tell me what you two are planning to do? I have a hunt I want to send you out on but I also want to know what kind of team I'm dealing with. Sam, you owe me information and I have a list of questions that would take a week for you to answer. Dean, your father is a knot we're going to have to untie sooner or later so we also need to decide on a plan for handling what's likely to become an a sticky situation. I would just rather not have the mess get played out on my driveway. Any ideas?"

Sam reached out and wrapped an arm around his young lover. "Dean, why don't you call your father and set up a meeting on neutral ground? Make it a public place where he won't be likely to try and shoot his way out." Sam laughed. "Maybe a coffee shop in Sioux Falls or a spot in the park in the middle of town; any place public would do, I think."

Dean laughed. "Great, we're going to have lunch with John Winchester. That's freaking adorable."

"It's not that bad an idea. At least it would be better than a bar with a bunch of antsy Hunters watching." Bobby said. "I don't want to have the meeting here either. This place is too private; he might think he could get away with trying to retrieve you by force." Bobby snorted. "This is getting a lot like retrieving a runaway bride. You know; daddy to the rescue."

Dean blushed. "That's ridiculous. I'm going to be eighteen in January. He'll just have to get used to the idea that I've gone out on my own. He can't have expected to control me forever."

"Well boy, give him a call." Bobby said. "Just keep the trouble away from my door. I'll go with you if you want but I suppose John will only want to see you."

Sam spoke up. "I don't care what the man wants, Dean is not going alone. I'm going too."

Dean looked over at the Prince. "No, Dean," Sam growled. "You are not going by yourself. I'll tie you down if I have to but that man is not going to take off with you. What if he brings along some friends of his own?"

Bobby slapped his thighs and stood up. "Fine, it's decided. Dean you make the call and set it up. Sam, you come with me. You owe me answers to questions about your people and I want to collect."

Bobby led Sam to the back of the room among the shelves of books and Bobby's desk.

Dean flipped his phone open and hit speed dial. He wasn't surprised when the call went to voice mail and he started to leave a message. "Dad, this is Dean. I want to…" He got no further when his father's voice roared at him.

"Dean, where the fuck are you?" The man sounded furious. "You better be ready to meet me. I'm at a motel…"

"Dad," Dean finally yelled back. "I don't care where you are. I'm not coming back. I'm done with you."

"Dean, you are seventeen years old. I own your ass." John Winchester wasn't listening to anything. "I'll track you and that man down and drag you back. "

"Dad, if you don't stop yelling I'm hanging up. Do you want to listen to me or not?"

"What could you possibly say that I want to hear other than Yes, Sir, on my way, Sir. That's what I want to hear." John roared back.

"Well, you're not going to get it so listen up. " Dean was yelling as much as John and he glanced down the room at Sam and Bobby. There was no way in hell that they couldn't hear what was going on.

Dean waited for the swearing to die down. "Now listen. Tomorrow around noon Sam and I will be at that coffee shop across the street from the Sioux Falls cop shop in downtown. You go there and sit at one of those outdoor tables until Sam and I show up. If I see guns or any of your friends or if anything looks hinky to us at all you'll never see us. This is your last chance."

"Dean, alright, OK, fine." John seemed to grab on to his temper and lowered his voice. "You are my son and whatever has happened between us I want to resolve. You and I are all the family that's left and I want you in my life. If I have to compromise on some things that I don't particularly like, your new boyfriend for one, then I will. Just show up tomorrow and we'll work it out, I promise."

Dean matched John tone for tone. "Tomorrow, around noon, coffee shop down town; that's when I'll see you again and we can try to talk through our problems. You are my father and all the family I have left. I don't really want to cut you off completely but you can't hunt me and Sam down. You have to stop the threats and stop spreading rumors about us. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good bye."

"Good-bye, son." John responded quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean snapped the phone shut and joined Bobby and Sam in the back of the room.

"That sounded just delightful." Bobby grunted. "Somebody is going to get wise one of these days and fill that man full of buckshot. I only hope I get the first shot."

"He settled down by the end of the call." Dean responded. "We'll see him tomorrow and talk."

"Just watch your back, boy." Bobby advised. "John is a snake in the grass. Be careful."

The three men settled into their chairs surrounded by Bobby's books. The Hunter flipped the switch on a green shaded library lamp on the desk and the room's shadows were thrown into darker contrast. Bobby pulled one of his notebooks out of the desk drawer.

"Where do you want to start, Sam?" Bobby asked. "I would suggest you start with your name, your real name, not Sam Singer."

"My Fae name is Samisfallen. I am a Prince of the Fae, my father is King of the Seelie Court and we had a bit of a disagreement. He tossed me out and locked the doors behind me." Sam smiled.

"I don't think that the argument is something I want to tell you about. It's family business."

"Alright then," Bobby paused. "Is the 'fallen' portion of your name something historical? There are legends about the original fall of angels from when Michael supposedly threw Lucifer out of heaven. Is that how far back we have to go? Or do we go back even further than that?"

"I assume you are thinking about that famous passage from your bible, Genesis 6, 1-4.

"_When men began to multiply on earth and daughters were born to them, the sons of heaven saw how beautiful the daughters of man were, and so they took for their wives as many of them as they chose. Then the Lord said: "My spirit shall not remain in man forever, since he is but flesh. His days shall comprise one hundred and twenty years"_

_At that time the Nephilim appeared on earth (as well as later), after the sons of heaven had intercourse with the daughters of man, who bore them sons. They were heroes of old, men of renown."_

"That is one of the legends of the beginnings of my world but there is more than that." Sam said. You also have the legend of the Grigori, the Watchers, whose leader, Samyaza, encouraged his followers to procreate among the humans. Your Biblical Book of Daniel and the apocryphal Books of Enoch, both hold fragments of the legends of the Fallen.

Bobby slid a copy of a leather bound manuscript over the table to Sam. "Why don't you tell me how much of this is true?"

Sam lifted the manuscript and read aloud; "The Watchers, the Grigori or "Those who are awake" are terms used in connection with biblical angels. The Grigori occur in the _Book of Daniel_ (2nd century BC) and in the apocryphal _Books of Enoch (_1st and 2nd centuries BC). Each book refers to both good and bad Watchers with a primary focus on the rebellious. The Watchers, also called the Holy ones, may have been an attempt by the author of the Book of Daniel to present the Babylonian Gods as acknowledging the power of the God of Israel. The leader of the disobedient Watchers, Samyaza, encouraged the Fallen Watchers to instruct mankind and to procreate among them. They taught men weaponry, cosmetics, mirrors, and sorcery. The Watchers are bound "in the valleys of the Earth" until judgment day for their rebellion against God's word."

Sam dropped the manuscript back on Bobby's desk. "You have assembled a lot of clues here. I will tell you what I was taught to believe but I want to tell it in my natural form."

Bobby was amused. "I'll just think of it as a visual aide."

Sam stood and once again the humans watched as he stripped away his glamour. The body that remained was almost transparent and floated in the air in a long slender twist of colors only seen in bubbles. Sweeps of pale light wrapped around the creature's limbs and his whitish hair drifted around his head as if he was floating in water. He stretched a hand out to Dean and when Dean touched those cold finger tips Dean's own hand took on the same appearance.

"Whoa there," Bobby exclaimed. "Dean, I think you might want to step back a bit."

"He is safe, Bobby." Sam's Fae voice chimed and again Dean heard the sound of bells far away. "If you have read all the legends, as I believe you have, you know one says that although the Fae like to play with words they cannot lie. I tell you he is safe."

"He can only change if I will it and I don't want that to happen until I can take him home with me. Who knows if that will ever come to pass? My father has sealed the doors against me." Sam released Dean's hand but continued to float before them.

"In the time of the war in heaven there was more than just Lucifer's rebellion contributing to the factions. The Watchers, the Grigori, had violated their oath and lusted after the daughters of men. When Michael cast his beloved, Lucifer, into hell there were 200 Watchers who followed the desires of Samyaza and took the opportunity to descend not to hell, but to earth.

Your legends speak of the Angels who fell to hell with Lucifer and the angels who stayed in Heaven with Michael but the Watchers God determined were not evil and did not deserve Hell but had defied God and could not remain in Heaven. In addition to the 200 Watchers bound in the Valleys of Earth there were another 200 minor angels who were simple followers. Those God banished to our realm and they founded the Fae.

"So," Bobby interrupted. "Your people are not the decedents of Lucifer's fallen angels or of the Grigori but an unrecorded group of banished angels?"

"Not unrecorded, Bobby." Samisfallen replied. "Here and there you will find mention made in the oldest of man's manuscripts disputing the number of the Watchers exiled to earth and denied heaven. There you will find the fathers of the Fae.

"Over the millenniums other creatures mingled with the Fae. The Persians called us the Peri and confused us with their Djinn. The Tuatha De' Danann, Irish Gods and Goddess from the Northern most Islands, sought shelter with the Fae when they were defeated in battle and brought us the concept of the Sidhe. We sheltered minor deities such as nymphs and tree spirits when their day passed. Christianity has sent us many refugees."

"Like other living societies, my people have many threads woven together to make us what you see before you. We are now divided into two different courts, the Seelie and the Unseelie. The Seelie welcomes all of life. The Unseelie are cruel and deadly."

Samisfallen slowly sank down to Bobby's floor and his Fae light began to dim as he recovered his glamour and become Sam Singer again. Sam smiled at Bobby. "Does that answer some of your many questions Mr. Singer?"

"It starts to fill the hole," Bobby admitted. "I have a description written in 1691 that I would like you to look at also. It seems to describe your people and I have wondered how it came to be written. "

Sam nodded at Bobby. "I will be glad to look at it for you but at the moment I want to ask Dean a private question. Would you mind if we stepped outside? We won't go any further than the Impala, I promise."

"Go on, I can't stop you. If Dean wants to go with you just be careful out there. I don't think either John or anyone else is around. If there were Rumsfeld would be barking his head off and he's been quiet all night. So go on, have your private talk. I'll be waiting."

Sam took Dean by the hand and the two went out of the house and down the outside steps, quietly making their way back to the Impala in the small garage. Once there Sam backed Dean against the side of the car and held him. Dean flattened his hands on Sam's chest while Sam's arms formed a cage to hold the young Hunter in check.

"What is it you want to talk about, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam leaned in and captured Dean's lips and tightened his hold. Pressing against the young Hunter's body Sam pushed a knee between Dean's legs. "I think it might be a good time to let Bobby know that we are lovers." Sam said as he nuzzled into the side of Dean's neck. "I don't want to conceal it from the man. He has a right to know who he's sending out on these hunts."

"Do you think it's important?" Dean wiggled a bit against the thigh Sam was pressing into his crotch seeking just a bit more sensation as he became aroused. Sam breathed in Dean's ear, a move Sam had come to treasure for the response it triggered. Dean didn't seem to be able to control the shiver a tongue in his ear sent down his spine.

Sam smiled an almost predatory smile and licked down Dean's neck in one long stroke then recaptured his lover's lips. "It may be very important. He wants to trust us and if we are hiding secrets he'll always feel, under the skin, that there's something he doesn't know. He'll want to protect you from the Big Bad Supernatural being who might carry you off to another world. You seem to have too many fathers."

The kiss deepened and Dean surrendered to the Fae's skills. The young Hunter hung his arms around the older man's neck and pressed every inch of his body against Sam's. He was almost quivering with need when Sam finally released him from the cage of his arms.

"Come along then," Sam said and took Dean's hand. "Let's take the news to Mr. Singer. If nothing else it should get us into one bed for the night."

Back in the house Sam and Dean confronted Bobby.

"Is there something you guys want to tell me?" Bobby removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Setting the hat back on firmly he waited for someone to speak.

"We thought it was best to tell you that Sam and I are lovers." Dean said hesitantly. "Sam thought that you should know in case it makes a difference in a hunt."

Bobby sat back in his office chair, carefully rocking back and forth. "I appreciate your honesty. I suspected something of the sort what with the practically sitting in Sam's lap and all but it is good to get It out in the open. No more pussy footing around the house in the middle of the night."

"I don't remember doing that." Dean said.

Bobby just raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well it must be my mistake then. I thought I heard someone go out the door in the night the last time you guys were here."

Sam tried to remember that first night in Bobby's house. He remembered the long discussion out on the front steps when he and Dean talked about their different worlds. He remembered sleeping with Dean in his arms but he didn't remember wandering around Bobby's house in the night.

Sam hummed to himself for a moment then spoke. "Bobby, do you ever let the dogs stay in the house at night?"

Bobby removed his hat and put it down on the desk. "I don't make a habit of it. Sometimes in the winter I let them stay in but in nice weather they are pretty much outside all the time. Why?"

"This house is near a couple of active Fae doors. Some are in the trees but some are also near or in the Sioux River. The Fae love waterfalls and their music. I checked on a few of the doors and they are all locked but doors swing both ways. Just because I can't enter doesn't mean that something else can't get out."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby grumbled.

Sam stepped away and touched the spines of books on Bobby's shelves. "This house broadcasts magic. When we first arrived I could feel it. They may be watching you but now I'm wondering if they might also be watching me. There are a couple of possibilities. My father may have set a guardian over me or the Unseelie Queen may be aware that I'm walking the earth. The Seelie Court Prince would be a great prize in her eyes."

Sam was well aware of how he would be treated at the hands of the Unseelie Queen and knew it would be unlikely he would survive. Even more than that he feared she would learn that he had taken a human lover. He had made Dean a target. The Queen would torture Dean just to cause Samisfallen pain and it would possibly take an all-out Fae war to get Dean back from her.

"When Dean and I are here it would be best to increase the protections inside and out. A number of Unseelie hate dogs. Most living creatures hate the Unseelie in turn. I suggest that Rumsfeld, strong as he is, might need some reinforcements."

"Now that I'm alerted it won't be a problem recruiting a few more Rottys." Bobby answered. "There are a few of Rumsfeld's sons and daughters in the neighborhood or out hunting with their humans. We can assemble a pretty good pack." Bobby went on. "Now that the business items are out of the way of this meeting here's something I want you to read and tell me what you think about it." Bobby handed Sam a simple piece of paper.

_Rev Robert Kirk, minister of the Parish of Aberfoyle, Stirling, Scotland, wrote in 1691: These Siths or fairies they call Sleagh Maith or the Good People…are said to be of middle nature between Man and Angel. As were Daemons thought to be of old, of intelligent fluidous Spirits, and light changeable bodies (lyke those called Astral) somewhat of the nature of a condensed cloud, and best seen in twilight. These bodies be so pliable through the sublety of Spirits that agitate them, that they can make them appear or disappear at pleasure._

"What do you think of that?" Bobby asked.

"It reads like someone made a mistake." Sam smiled and handed the paper back to Bobby. "A clergy man got an eyeful of something he should not have seen. My first impression is that one of my Court made a mistake and let himself be seen. If it had been one of Unseelie Court this clergy man would not have seen the light of the next day. He was a lucky man and most likely never even knew it. Why is this description still floating around centuries later?"

Bobby put the paper back into one of his many evidence folders. "That particular piece of description has survived to be printed over and over again. It still can't be beat and is always being used as a reference. I wondered if it was at all accurate and set it out for you but after I have seen you transform twice myself, I can answer my own question about the accuracy of the description."

Bobby put away his research materials and stood up. "You guys have had quite the day. The drive up from Lincoln takes about 4 hours. Then Dean got to play telephone with his Dad and Sam got to play circus tricks in the Library. Seems like a kind of full afternoon. I never made lunch but I still don't want you people in my kitchen."

"I'm going to go and whip up some food. Why don't you two just take it easy? The T.V. works pretty good since I got cable or you could, you know, read books. Got plenty of those. After we eat I want to talk about a hunt.


	11. Chapter 11 - Stealing Dean

ooOoo

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**The Fae Prince**

Chapter 11

**Stealing Dean**

All in the blue unclouded weather

Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,

The helmet and the helmet-feather

Burn'd like one burning flame together,

As he rode down to Camelot.

As often thro' the purple night,

Below the starry clusters bright,

Some bearded meteor, trailing light,

Moves over still Shalott.

The Lady of Shalott by Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892

Early morning, in Bobby's house; Sam rolled over on his back, uncurling himself from Dean. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned widely. Looking over at his young lover he flipped back the covers for a better view.

Dean's smooth back and perfect rounded buttocks were alluring in the early light. Sam ran a hand down from neck to ass and simply enjoyed the soft young flesh. Dean twitched. "Sam, where's the covers? I'm cold you child molester. Give 'em back."

Sam smiled and pulled the cover back up to Dean's shoulders. He thrust his hands under it against the warm skin, unwilling to give up so easily. He rolled over and breathed into an unprotected ear. "So, a child are you? I like sweet young flesh." Sam was now exploring everywhere and Dean was whimpering and pressing against his lover's hands.

One of Dean's butt cheeks fit perfectly into Sam's large hand. The Fae pinched and squeezed. "Come on, Sunshine, it's a big day ahead. You need to get up and get ready."

He put his foot on Dean's back and pushed. The young Hunter slid across the bed and just managed to get his feet under him before he hit the floor. "What the hell, Sam?" he growled back. He stood there shaking and shivering in the cold morning air and Sam refused to let go of the covers.

"I suggest you get into the bathroom and take a shower before I get there first." Sam laughed at Dean's pouting face. "Go on, get busy." Enjoying the view, Sam watched Dean gather his clothes and walk out of the room, totally naked. Sam only hoped Bobby wasn't up.

When his sweet young lover came back, all neat and clean and shining Sam got up and took his turn. Dressed and ready for the day they trailed down to Bobby's kitchen. Sam could smell the coffee.

Before they entered the kitchen Sam stole a kiss and tucked a hand into the small of Dean's back. Ushering Dean to Bobby's kitchen table Sam felt at ease and happy here in the human world. Bobby's kitchen wasn't magic but it was warm and inviting. Sam felt at peace with his choice to try and remain with the humans.

After breakfast they discuss the topic on everyone's mind, the meeting with John Winchester.

"Do you boys know exactly what you want to accomplish with John?" Bobby asked.

Dean responded. "I want him to understand that I am not going back to him. I want to hear him say he understands that Sam is my new partner and nothing he can say will change that."

"Well, Dean." Bobby said. "I hope you can do that without getting into a big fight. I don't see John Winchester giving you up that easily. Are you sure you don't want me to go as back-up?"

"It's good of you to offer, Bobby." Sam interjected. "I think the bigger the audience the more John will feel the insult to his supposed authority over Dean. It may be better for you to just stay here."

XXXXXXX

Dean stood and looked over the street at his father sitting at an outdoor table in front of the coffee bar. Even standing here, in front of the Sioux Falls police station with Sam at his side Dean felt a prickle of fear run down his back. John looked like a forest bear that was inappropriately invading civilization. He was big and dark and scary looking. No wonder his reputation among Hunters was that of the implacable, relentless killer.

Dean wondered how this had happened. He still remembered the father he loved and admired; the man who swung him up in the air and laughed at his giggling son. The years had eroded that father away until all that was left was anger and hate. Dean had stood beside the man, unaware of the change because he stood too near to see it. Gradually the smiling father had gone, leaving Dean holding an empty memory. He still searched for that dream father in every beating, in every careless cruel word, in all the empty lonely hours.

Now that he was with Sam, with someone who valued Dean as Dean, he wondered how he had stood the pain for so long. He was just about a man now in society's eyes; almost ready to be free of control and able to take care of his own life and make his own decisions. He turned to Sam. "Just stay and watch me. I don't want you to talk to him until I know where we stand. If you lose it and go Fae on him I don't know what would happen."

"Go, Dean, " Sam said softly and touched Dean's cheek. "I'll keep watch."

He started carefully over the street, avoiding making a fool of himself by getting hit by a car like a careless child. Sam hung back on the sidewalk, watching, and John looked up, his attention attracted by the movement. His eyes then followed Dean's every step. Dean saw John flick to Sam once but, for the most part, he was dead centered on Dean. Once again on the sidewalk Dean joined John at the table.

"Hello, Dad," he pulled out the wrought iron chair and sat.

"Dean," John growled low. "I see you brought your boyfriend with you. Aren't you going to call him over? Shouldn't he be here protecting his piece of ass?"

"If this is the way you want to start, this conversation is over." Dean began to rise up from his chair.

"Sit, son," John put out a hand to restrain Dean. "I won't talk about your boyfriend. You just tell me what I need to do to make you come back to me."

"I really don't know what you could offer me." Dean played with the salt shaker mainly to hide his shaking hands. He was openly defying his father for the very first time and the knot of tension in his gut was translating to a quiver all over his body.

"I don't need to offer you anything. You are my son, you're under age and you're trampling all over the countryside with another kid. Neither of you are of legal age. I don't even think your friend Sam has I.D. The two of you are going to get picked up sooner or later." John took a sip of his tepid coffee.

"You will come back with me now. There is no other choice. Sam can disappear back to wherever the hell he came from." John voiced cracked out the order like a whip lash and Dean stood up.

"I can't talk to you about this, Dad." Dean was shaking in fury. "You can't tell me what to do any more. I'm not a kid." There were shouts and noises from over the street and Dean looked up to see two men grappling with Sam, pulling him back into the parking lot where they had left the Impala. In that moment Dean was also grabbed from behind and something like a bag was jammed over his head.

"I am sorry it has to be like this, Dean," he heard John growl. "This is your fault. You should have done what I told you to do and your boyfriend wouldn't be getting beaten to a pulp in that lot."

Dean was dragged back and felt his father's hand grip his arm and pull. He heard shouting from the other people in the coffee shop and more shouts from across the street. He couldn't tear free of the hands holding his arms and the bag prevented him from seeing where he was being taken. This whole meeting was a disaster and Dean was furious at being suckered by his own father.

Dean was pulled and jerked then felt his elbows being tied together roughly. He was dragged along the sidewalk, fighting all the way. He knew they went around the corner of the building when the warmth of the sun went away and it got even darker in the bag. The next thing he knew for sure was that he was being pushed into a truck, his father's he assumed.

Another person got in and Dean was crushed in the front seat between two large guys. The roar of the truck engine let him know that he was leaving Sam behind.

"Dad, stop this." he yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Untie me and let me go." He whipped his body back and forth on the seat, trying to loosen the ropes.

"Loud little sucker, isn't he, John?" the man on his right laughed. "You want me to do something about his mouth?"

"You keep your hands to yourself, Walker." John barked and Dean had his suspicions confirmed.

Dean thought he had recognized the voice. Gordon Walker was a man known for his cruelty and his slippery grasp on reality. The man wouldn't have a problem beating a restrained prisoner and Dean now knew that was exactly what he was. The thin veil that had allowed Dean to excuse John's actions over the past few years was completely shredded now. John had set up this trap with soft words and a hook baited with the one thing that Dean treasured, family. John was the last of the Winchester family and Dean felt like his heart was dying and his last bubble of hope popped and disappeared

Now he only had Sammy left. He prayed Sam was OK. He also hoped that Sam had stayed human. Dean was determined to get out of John's trap and get back to his Fae lover. If the men assaulting Sam were Hunters and Sam went Fae then Dean and Sam would be hunted all over the county.

The truck stopped about a half hour later and Walker dragged Dean out his door, making very sure to bounce Dean's head off the door frame. He was pushed along into a room and shoved onto a bed. He heard a whispered conversation on the other side of the room and then door opened and slammed. He could hear the lock and the chain put in place.

He sat up on the bed with his arms still bound behind him and listened to his father move around the room. At least he hoped it was John. John was a step up from Gordon Walker. His blood froze when he heard the noise of liquid getting poured into a glass. When his father was starting to hang one on he always started with a glass until the buzz built up. Once he had enough liquor in him to be more than half way to drunk he would switch to drinking straight out of the bottle. Dean was well aware of the end of this road.

It took a while but finally John stumbled across the room and ripped the bag off Dean's head. Dean didn't even have time to adjust to seeing light again before John slapped him, turning his head sideways.

"Little slut," John took another drink from his bottle. "Run off with the first pretty face that asks you." John held Dean's chin in his hand and pulled his face up so Dean could stare directly into John's eyes. "I didn't know you liked boys. You hid it pretty well. Hell, if you'd told me what you wanted I would have got somebody in to screw your ass. Maybe that would have kept you satisfied." John staggered away, taking another hit from the bottle but leaving Dean tied up.

Dean turned his back on his father and leaned against the headboard. He was tired, his head hurt from Walker's little trick and now he knew he was most likely in for a beating from his drunken father. He thought back to the morning when he had woke up with Sam at his back. Maybe if he could concentrate on images of life with Sam he would be able to live through the grief to come. He had to get back to Sam.

XXXXXXX

The two men who had assaulted Sam had severely underestimated his strength and skill. As they tried to drag him back into the dark he pulled his arms forward and brought both men in front. It was a pure strength move and surprised the hell out of them. One stumbled and Sam helped him along with a swift kick to the side of the guy's knee. The man folded like a broken card table. The other guy was more athletic. He twisted away from Sam and pulled a cosh out of his waistband. When he brought it down on Sam's arm the blow was extremely painful.

Even so Sam didn't change forms. He knew that Dean's greatest fear was that Sam would lose his temper and 'go Fae' in front of the wrong people. He smiled in joy when the man's assault with the cosh only gave him more energy to work with in spite of the pain and Sam drove his free fist into the man's temple. Now he had both assailants on the ground. The one he had hit in the temple appeared to be unconscious. There was a good reason that temple hits were banned and the temples were protected in professional fights.

Sam didn't really care if the man was seriously injured or not. The guy he had struck in the knee seemed to be fishing in his clothes for a possible weapon and Sam was about to launch a hell of a kick to the man's head when there was a loud shout and several flashlights came on at once. "Stop." Someone ordered. "Hands up."

Sam wondered how he had forgotten that they were fighting in the parking lot of the Sioux Falls police station. He also wondered just how stupid his assailants were for trying to beat him up in that parking lot.

The cops rushed over and pushed Sam away from the men on the ground. When they patted down the two men they found the cosh on one and a hand gun on the other. A no-nonsense middle aged cop came up to Sam and barked out "We got a call about a kidnapping in the front of the coffee shop. Is that what this is about?"

Sam froze in shock. "Dean, they took Dean." How could he have forgotten? Even with the excitement of the fight ramping him up he should never have forgotten about Dean. He pulled off the car and ran back to the sidewalk. "Hey," the cop yelled. "Get back here."

Sam stared over the street. The table where he had last seen Dean was deserted, its chairs knocked to the ground. The cop caught up to Sam.

"What's going on?" the cop asked. Sam turned to the man. "They took Dean. He was talking to his father at that table and now they're gone."

Sam noticed a man from the coffee shop wearing a white apron standing in the doorway and gesturing at the police officer. "Ok," the cop said looking at his notebook. "That matches the call we got from Mr. Nugent, the owner. Let's get over there, that's him in the doorway waving."

The cop allowed Sam to tag along since Sam was not only the victim of the assault but also likely to be an important witness to the kidnapping and he wasn't to get lost or leave. Mr. Nugent described how Dean had been forcibly removed from in front of the shop and taken away. With these details Officer Wilder took Sam back to the station to fill in a report on both the assault and the potential kidnapping.

Once inside the station Sam was almost overwhelmed by the noise and the high levels of anxiety and the outright miserable people contained inside. There were almost more negative emotions in the air than Sam could handle. While Office Wilder was getting organized Sam asked if he could call Bobby, his "Uncle".

Wilder told Sam to wait a moment and once the man had selected a handful of papers he led Sam to a quieter 'Interrogation' room and left him there. Of course, Sam had no idea that he was being observed through the mirror on the wall. He flipped open the phone that Dean had given him and made his call.

"Bobby, it's Sam. What you were afraid would happen did happen. John took Dean away. He had help. He set two guys on me and had another guy waiting at a separate table to grab Dean. I'm in the police station now. They want me to given them my statement. I don't know what they want me to say so I thought I'd call you. What should I do?"

Sam listened for a bit until Bobby stopped cursing John Winchester and then gave Sam a fairly complete list of what he could not say to 'civilians' and a second list of what to say so that they might let him go free. Sam listened carefully and let Bobby go on until Officer Wilder reappeared.

Sam carefully explained that Dean Winchester had been taken away by force by men hired by his father, John Winchester. John Winchester had also hired the two men that had assaulted Sam in the parking lot. The violence of the attacks had been what had caused Mr. Nugent to call the station.

That information and the weapons found on the two men who had attacked Sam was enough to get Officer Wilder to call his boss into the room from behind the glass. Other people also appeared with the Wilder's superior and Sam had no idea who they could be. In this confusing human world Sam had at least decided when he didn't understand something to just remain quiet.

Finally all these people appeared to agree that John Winchester and his wayward son needed to be tracked down. The people who had had aided John in this dispute also needed to be brought in so they could explain themselves. These police officials talked all around Sam but not to him. Finally Officer Wilder turned back to Sam and asked a simple question.

"Sam," the officer said. "How old are you?"

Sm pulled out the license that Bobby had prepared for him and gave it to the officer. Wilder looked at the I.D. and then looked very closely at Sam. "Fine," Wilder finally said. "And tell me, just what is your relationship to Dean?"

Sam smiled sweetly. "Dean is my lover." Sam's comment was like dropping a stone into a pool of water. He watched the people initially freeze up and stop talking and then they all become agitated. In the middle of these, to Sam, odd goings on another policeman entered the room to say that Sam's Uncle was here to get him.

"That's my Uncle Bobby, Office Wilder." Sam said rising up from his chair. "I need to go now."

"Wait, Sam. I want to go with you and talk to your Uncle for a minute." Wilder said and also stood up. "You're going to have to come back when we bring these guys in front of a judge. Do we find you though your Uncle?"

"That would be good," Sam responded. "Come and meet Bobby and tell him about it."

XXXXXXX

Bobby walked Sam out to the parking lot and back to the Impala. Bobby's beat up old blue pickup was parked right next to the shiny black beast dreaming in the sun.

"Sam, just get in the car and follow me to the Yard." Bobby unlocked the truck. "We'll figure out how to find Dean when we get back. Don't worry. We'll find him." Bobby step up into the truck and started the engine. Sam did the same to the Impala and was careful to follow Bobby exactly. After all it was the first time he had driven. He had watched Dean minutely and was fairly confident he could get the car back to Bobby's place without damage.

Once there Bobby had started to talk about scrying for Dean and what kind of search could be done but Sam had his own ideas about looking for his lost love.

Bobby got on the phone immediately, calling in markers from all over the country side. When he finally took a break he laid out what information his phone search had uncovered.

"John has been looking among Hunters for people to help him grab Dean back from you." Bobby was sorting out his maps and the scrying tripod equipment as he spoke. "A lot of Hunters are a little pissed that John thought they would go along with something like a kidnapping. He stopped hunting for helpers about a week ago so it is generally thought that he found his crew. One particularly nasty piece of work, a guy named Gordon Walker, has been seen with John lately."

Bobby cleared his desk and set up the scrying map and tripod. He was using a hunk of amethyst on a silver chain as a pointer and there was a brass bowl of herbs set to the side ready to be lit. Sam recognized this magic and was impressed that Bobby knew how to use it.

Sam was becoming convinced that Bobby himself might be touched by Fae magic and that his house was a fortress perhaps because of its location. Sam though it was possible that there was a Fae door nearby.

As Bobby lit the herbs and bathed the gemstone in the flames Sam closed his human eyes and opened his Fae senses. He could now see the curl of magic in the smoke from the bowl and when the pointer was suspended on the tripod a finger of energy passed over the map. Everywhere the magic passed over and rejected was turned to ash and at the end there was only a small piece of paper left.

Bobby picked up the remnant and laid out another map. He found where the small piece of paper fit in the scheme of roads and landmarks and held it down with a stubby finger. "This is where Dean is being held right now but it looks like a motel. They won't be there long. "

"I wonder if John Winchester will speak to me." Bobby looked at Sam and smiled. "Maybe I can find out just exactly where the dumb shit is going if I phrase it just right. We'll also find out if he knows that I'm sheltering you guys. Be quiet for me."

Bobby pulled out his cell and flipped it open. In just a few minutes he was talking to John Winchester. "Well John, I didn't know if you were available or not. I got a big Hunt to set up north of Bismarck for a Vampire nest. I'm looking for Hunters." Bobby paused and Sam had no idea what was being said.

"No, I haven't seen Dean or his boyfriend. No one else I know has seen them either." There was another long pause then Bobby spoke again. "Well, if you're busy already, then you're busy. I'll look elsewhere for help. Any idea of who might be in the area?"

After a few more general remarks Bobby hung up. "He says he's hunting a pack of wolves around Lincoln. I know the easiest way to hunt weres in the woods is to set up bait. We need to get to Dean as soon as possible."


End file.
